


【博君一肖】坠落星空

by Yvette95yvette



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, School, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette95yvette/pseuds/Yvette95yvette
Summary: 梗灵感来源：https://yvette-lynn.lofter.com/post/1f434daf_1c8e131aa*非典型穿越到过去改变未来梗*年龄差私设*高三博X大三战
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

1

“我听过一个关于星星的传说。”

“什么？”

“传说对着最亮的那颗星星许愿，并在心里默念一个名字，小精灵就会出现，帮你实现和那个人有关的一个愿望。”

“听起来还怪浪漫的，你试过吗？”

“没，反正一生好运都用在遇见你了，我也就不需要别的愿望了。”

2

传说若是真的，求求了，把他还给我吧…

肖战跪在窗前，对着那颗最亮的星星虔诚的默念着王一博的名字。

已经过去了一小时多，双腿早就麻了但肖战浑然不觉，

只是执着的想要改变自己和王一博那荒唐的初见。

小精灵来到肖战窗前，“许一个愿吧，幸运的孩子。”

“我想要改变一个结局。”

“时间如果再重来一次，我一定不会再让他哭，不会再让他离开我…”

3

很久以后，王一博抱着肖战坐在院子里晒太阳，回想他们的初遇，肖战对他说的第一句话竟然是“对不起”。

多么奇妙又奇怪的缘分。

尽管一开始觉得肖战莫名奇妙的跟傻逼一样，但是他很庆幸，肖战就这样横冲直撞的闯进了他的人生。

像一颗最美最亮的星星，点亮了他整个星空。

4

“肖战。”王一博握着拳头，尽力忍耐不让自己一拳挥过去。

“你说，刚才你室友说的是不是真的。”

肖战挑眉，无所谓的耸了耸肩。

“说多几次都一样，我当时是跟朋友真心话大冒险玩输了。” 

王一博满脸的不可置信，说话尾音都有些抖：“你可他妈的真有毅力啊？肖战，真能耐啊？撩了我快两个月，就因为玩个狗屁游戏输了？”

“那你亲我，你和我...也是因为游戏？”

肖战看着王一博那么激动的样子心里也很激动，毕竟万人追捧着的高冷男神那么喜欢自己，这让他的虚荣心得到了莫大的满足。他决定把原本五五分的那五千改为三七分，就让王一博多拿点买他喜欢的乐高好了，或者二八分也行啊！等明天拿到钱了就能真的好好宠他了！

想到这里肖战都要乐死了，他心里的喜悦面上也藏不住。

“其实你也不用那么激动，这毕竟是小事嘛，我跟你说，以后我们…”

“给我滚，”王一博打断了肖战，“你洒脱得很所以能若无其事的说是小事，我没你这么有本事，你现在马上给我滚！”

“不是，这我宿舍你让我滚去哪，你听我说…”

王一博拿起了手边那杯柠檬茶往肖战身上泼了过去。

被泼了这么一身，肖战脾气也起来了，猛一拍桌子：“操，王一博你倒是听我说啊！”

“行，我本来就不该来你这里，我他妈自己滚！”

肖战看着王一博甩门而去还有些愣神，搞什么？这和自己想的完全不一样啊？

王一博从肖战宿舍出来的时候都还有点发懵。

他深呼吸了几口让自己冷静一点，故意把步子放慢好让肖战能追上自己。

他相信肖战会来找自己解释，这么大半个月的相处，他不信肖战完全是因为游戏才这样对自己。

但是为什么，他都在原地站了十多分钟，肖战也还是没追上来。

5

肖战洗了半天还是感觉自己浑身上下都是柠檬味。

“哎肖哥，”室友探头看着开始在那那搓衣服的肖战，小心翼翼道：“你小男友是真的脾气不太好哈。”

“我当时就说了别加码玩了！”肖战气得把衣服扔一边随意的洗了下手坐在一边，“你偏给我乱接，我要是完不成就等于我输了我得倒贴赔五千！我去你妈的！现在王一博还给我发了这么大火，我咋整啊现在你说！？”

室友顶着肖战投射过来灼热得随时会让他自燃的死亡视线，还是没忍住开口问：“你俩到底到哪一步了？…全垒打？”

“要你管？”肖战没好气，“都是俩大好青年！”

“不是，肖战，”室友震惊得眼珠子要掉出来了，“我们当时说的是撩到他喜欢你并让他主动亲你再拍个合照就成了，没让你撩他撩到床上去啊？！你跟他来真的？”

“闭嘴。”肖战烦躁的起身准备继续搓衣服。

“肖战！我问你话呢！你真的…就这样跟他搞上了？”室友简直恨铁不成钢：“我们校园内炙手可热的男神就这么被个小男生给搞走了？？？你搞他还是他搞你？”

肖战听室友鬼吼鬼叫的简直想过去打人了，“我去你妈的给我闭嘴行吗？”

“行行行。”

安静了没一会儿室友又开口了。

“但是肖哥啊…”

“操，你烦不烦啊？”

“您消消气消消气，也怪我刚刚大嘴巴口无遮拦，但是我怎么知道这么巧你小男友刚好就过来了，还被他给听到我们的对话！”室友回想着王一博走时还不忘用眼神杀自己就忍不住一抖：“他刚刚那样，你不准备哄他吗？”

“…哄他妈的。”

6

肖战最后还是出了门。

他敲了半天门，按了半天铃，也没见王一博出来开门。他只好又拨了好几通电话，但都被对方给挂了，只能发微信。

“我就在你家门口，你开门让我进去，或者你出来听我跟你解释。”

但是等到天都黑了王一博也还是没出来给他开门。

自己宿舍是有禁闭的，再不回去他要睡大街了。

他又拨了通电话过去，这次对方接了，但他还没说话就听到王一博说：“滚。”

“操，”肖战听着机械的嘟嘟声愣了愣才反应过来，“你好好听人说话很难吗！”他对着王一博紧闭的家门大骂：“爱听不听，你也给我滚！”

然后气呼呼的走了。

7

肖战在一周后才终于联系上王一博。

“你终于肯接我电话了？”肖战没好气，“连续一周都没你消息，你知不知道我很担心你？”

“别撩了。”

王一博声音听不出来任何情绪，但起码不是冷冰冰的“滚”了。

于是肖战松了口气继续说：“撩你怎么啦，我还不能撩我男朋友了吗？你这几天还好吗？有没有好好吃饭？有没有…”

“肖战。”王一博打断肖战，“你有没有喜欢过我？”

肖战叹了口气，得，这是终于开始翻账了。

两个大男人闹别扭这么多天实在是够够的了，今天无论如何都得说清楚。

于是肖战开始学着那些雷死人的偶像剧花式浪漫哄。

“你在说什么啊？我怎么会不喜欢你呢，你这么帅这么可爱…”

“你到底有没有喜欢过我？”

“我一直都很喜欢你啊你又不是不知道，哎王一博，你知不知道我这几天找你找得快累死了？去你家老吃闭门羹，给你打电话你又老给我挂断！以后要好好听我说话不许和我闹别扭这么多天了知不知道？想去哪里玩吗？还是最近有没有什么想要的？走啊，哥哥带你去买你喜欢的！”

毕竟是雷死人不偿命的偶像剧，要是乱学一通没有灵魂，雷就会劈到自己。

王一博叹了口气：“不需要了。”

两边都陷入了沉默。

良久后，王一博的声音才再度响起。

“肖战。”

“你…什么意思？”肖战有些慌乱，“什么叫不需要了？”

“你真心话大冒险输了的代价是什么？钱？还是什么？我帮你赔。”

“你给我说清楚，你到底什么意思？”

“没什么意思，我玩不起，想认输。”

“你是不是还在生气？你听我说，我确实是因为大冒险才去撩你亲你，可我也是真的喜欢上你了！”肖战急的手心冒汗语无伦次：“我一开始就想和你分这笔钱的，我前几天拿到那笔钱了，我…”

“不用分我，赢了就好。我们就到此为止吧。”

“什么到此为止？王一博，你要和我分手？！”

王一博那边安静了一瞬。

“该不会，你大冒险里还有要主动和我提分手这一项？”

“一博，你听我说，我没有要和你分手，你也不准和我分手，我都说了我是真的喜欢你的你听见了没有！”

“我要走了，明天的班机。”

“你…要去哪？”

“我还没看呢，父母帮我订的机票，我也不知道新学校是在哪。”

“什么新学校？王一博，你不准备继续在这里念大学了吗？你要去哪里？你看成绩多几天就出了，你肯定能考上和我同一间大学，王一博你不能说话不算话！”

“考不考得上的，无所谓了。”王一博说完就直接挂断了电话。

8

“兄弟，等会儿教授要是点名，你帮我喊到。”

肖战在门口穿鞋，却因为太着急没穿好又把鞋给弄飞，“操，干啥啥不顺。”

“又翘课？！”室友啃着鸡腿的手一顿，“不是，上回帮你喊到被老红给认出来了扣了我俩绩点的事儿你忘了？还来？”

“啊，那算了，”肖战回头看了室友一眼，不是很在意，“他要是问起你就说，我病了瘫床上起不来了。”

“不是，我操你妈肖战你干啥去？！”看着肖战风风火火冲出宿舍的背影室友连鸡腿都不啃了，“我可不干！老红要是真来寝室看你不在铁定会剥了你和我的皮！”

9

“王一博！我知道你在！你给我开门！出来！”

等了好一会才等到王一博开门，他抱着手臂靠在门框上好整以暇的看着自己：“你又有什么事？”

肖战直接就把他挤开硬闯了进去：“我们得好好谈谈。”

“说。”王一博正把衣服一件件叠好放进行李箱。

“你要去哪？”肖战抓着王一博的手不让他收拾，“你告诉我你要去哪？你只是和我闹脾气对不对？”

“我不知道我要去哪，”王一博努力挣脱开肖战，“我只知道那里好像很冷，我爸还把好几件冬装给我寄来了。”

王一博指了指前面叠着的几件冬装。

“你真要走？”

王一博看了肖战一眼，不答，埋头继续整理衣服。

“你不要走，我求你了，那游戏是个误会…”肖战简直想给王一博跪下了，事情怎么会变成这样？他是在怪自己没早点告诉他？还是怕自己不喜欢他？

“肖战，不要闹了。”王一博把床上的行李箱推开给自己清了位置坐下，闭眼叹了口气：“你要说什么赶紧的，我还有好多东西要收拾。”

肖战走上前把王一博揽进怀中，“一博我求你了，你为什么都不肯听我说，我虽然是因为和他们玩游戏才认识你，可我也是因为这个喜欢上你的，”肖战把手臂收紧，“我是真心的，你不要走…”

肖战从来没有那么慌张过。

大家虽然都说王一博是高冷男神，对谁都冷着脸爱理不理，可其实相处没几天他就发现了他不是真高冷，他只是太慢热，甚至还很容易害羞。他虽然话少，但不像现在这样，很明显的不愿意搭理他。

衣服上传来了一点湿意，肖战低头去看王一博。

这一看肖战顿时就慌了，王一博居然在哭。

“一博，一博你怎么了，你不要哭啊…”肖战手忙脚乱的抹去王一博脸上的泪，心里计划着怎么留宿在王一博家然后把他给挽留下来的那点小九九顿时全给抛在了脑后，“你说，要我怎么做你才能不哭了？”

王一博脸上滑落下来的泪滴，就像一根针，狠狠的往自己心口扎，不会流血，但就是疼得难受。

“战哥，你走吧。”王一博仰起泪脸看着肖战，“我们不要再见了。”

10

肖战浑浑噩噩的回到了宿舍，整个脑子都还是懵的。

只记得王一博哭着和自己说，以后再也不见。

他真的这么讨厌自己吗？这么迫不及待的要逃离自己？

肖战抬头看天。

他要离开自己了，自己的世界都黑了。

…哦，没有开灯。

肖战把灯打开才发现室友不在。

又死哪去了？这么爱走，腿断不死你。

窗也不关。

肖战正准备关窗，抬头却发现今晚的夜空很好看。

今天天上星星好多，甚至还有最亮的星星。

王一博那小子那么喜欢这些浪漫小玩意，要是看到了一定会笑得很开心。

要是还能一起看星星就好了。

肖战突然想到了王一博和自己说过的精灵传说。

或许，可以试试？

11

肖战是被摇醒的。

“肖战！肖哥，醒醒啊！”

肖战睁开眼，看着眼前的景象愣神。怎么回事？是在做梦？

肖战简直想哭，那傻小子说的话自己居然真他妈信以为真。

“肖哥你咋回事啊，让你在等我买酒回来的时候顺便帮我下个资源你却睡着了？”

“买酒？”

“喏，”晃了晃手中的袋子，“真心话大冒险走起！”

？？？这熟悉的情景…

等会儿，我真的穿越了？

肖战真的哭出来了，谢谢你啊小精灵，你是世上最美的小精灵！怀疑过你的真实性是我错了！

“我操你不是吧，你这是不想玩还是不想喝酒啊，也用不着哭啊？”室友有些莫名其妙的看着肖战，“还是你被我今天刻意做的造型给帅哭了？”

“我可去你的吧，我这是打哈欠出的生理眼泪。”肖战抹了一把脸上的泪，“哎，今天几月几号？”

“五月十八号，肖战你到底怎么了？刚刚还挺正常的，怎么现在感觉那么奇怪？”

五月十八…，还没高考，还来得及。

“我不玩了，我等下有事要出去一趟。”肖战决定在同个时间在那等王一博经过。

“啊？但我们不是和他们几个约好了吗，今天玩大点要赚外快啊，这不是你说的吗！”

“我不赚那点外快了，为了几千块也太赔本了。”

“啊？？？”

？

室友心想，自己一定在做梦。

我肖哥居然会放弃这么个白赚钱的机会？？？

不是他没睡醒就是自己没睡够。

12

王一博感觉自己今天真的点儿背。

早上出门前想洗衣失手把昨天刚晾干的衣服放进了洗衣机。

下午想投钱买个饮料吧结果瓶子和罐子通通给卡在出口了。

去便利店买了支可爱多结果才刚把包装撕开就给掉地上了。

刚才想去常去的那家店买个手抓饼结果今天没！营！业！

低头看了看自己的鞋，才买多久啊就脏成这样了。

王一博烦躁的把脚边的石子给踢开，叹了口气。

放什么假，在学校上课不是更好吗。

我太难了。

就在感叹得差不多抬脚准备转身离开时，一个人撞了上来差点没把王一博给撞跌在地上，他低骂了一声才抬头看向来人，“干嘛莽莽撞撞的？”

眼前的人满眼通红的瞪着自己，像只要咬人的兔子，王一博没来由的有点犯怵。

可是气势上不能输，所以他干巴巴的开口：“干嘛？你撞的我。”

面前的人笑了，可是看起来又像在哭。

“喂。”王一博皱着眉头，又怕自己语气太差惊动了对方，刻意把声音放轻了些：“你干嘛啊？没事吧？”

“对不起，真的对不起…”

肖战努力克制着自己冲上去抱着王一博的冲动，只是一个劲的说对不起。

他想说对不起，你不要哭，你不要走，你不要离开这里，你不要离开我。

可是他不能，他只能说，对不起。

说着说着就哭了起来。

？？？

王一博一脸懵逼，不就只是撞到自己而已吗？

这架势，不知道的还以为是要揍自己，敢情是怕我揍他？？

人长得挺好看，就是脑子有点毛病。

“那啥，你冷静一下。”王一博把自己和对面的男人退开了点距离，“行了你别哭，也别道歉了，我也不会揍你啊你别这么慌。”

肖战看着对方警惕着后退的样子，莫名就想到了王一博哭着推开自己把他赶出家门的情景，顿时委屈巴拉的哭得更大声：“你为什么要退后啊是不是要走，你不要走啊…”

？？？王一博一听这话不敢动了，内心现在就是有一万只草泥马在奔腾。

妈的哪来的神经病！

好不容易终于等到面前的男人不哭了，王一博看着自己还没用过的那包纸巾只剩最后一张，心里很服气。

行吧，今天的霉运之神是跟定自己了。

“对不起啊，真的。”肖战有点不好意思，“为了表示我的歉意，我请你吃饭！”

王一博看着眼前笑得很灿烂的人有些无语，仿佛和刚才泪眼汪汪一把鼻涕一把泪的不是同一个人。

“不用，我要回去了。”

肖战眼看王一博转身要走急忙抓住他的手，“要的要的，你看，我还用了你这么多纸，实在抱歉。”

…

这人搞什么？

“没事，我还有一张。”王一博扬了扬他手上的纸。

肖战飞快的把他手上的纸抽走，擤了一下鼻涕。

“你看，我用光了。”

…

Excuse me.

我是遇到了个帅傻逼吗？

13

王一博看着一桌子都是他爱吃的菜，陷入了迷茫。

“我觉得呢这些菜你应该爱吃，别跟我客气。”

王一博听到面前的人说的话，抬起头盯着他看了许久，终于还是问了出来。

“你这人是不是有毛病？”

“没毛病！我就觉得这个时间呢你肯定饿了，那刚好呢我也饿了，我又想和你道歉！那这不就巧了吗，咱俩一起吃饭，我请你吃。”肖战语速飞快地答。

对于能和王一博重头来一次这件事，肖战很是激动，颧骨升天。

王一博看着肖战那傻了吧唧瞎激动的样子没忍住，“噗”的一声笑了出来。

这个帅傻逼虽然脑子有点毛病，但还挺有意思。

“我叫王一博，你呢？”

肖战看着王一博的笑容，心里一酸，又忍不住想哭。

这次一定不再把你给弄丢。

肖战努力摆出自以为好看的笑容，却不知道眼眶早已蓄着泪。

“我叫肖战。”


	2. Chapter 2

14

王一博趴在床上，盯着微信发呆。

肖战执意要送自己回家，又自顾自的拿自己的手机扫他微信二维码添加好友，到底想干嘛？太寂寞了想认识人消磨无聊的时光？

手机还在响，肖战一直在转发微博段子给自己看。

“这些真的好有意思啊。”

“你看这只狗，是不是很可爱？”

“柴犬和哈士奇趁主人不在是都是怎样疯的？”

“全世界有90%的人只猜中开头却没猜中结尾…”

……

王一博忍不住了。

“消停会儿？”

“你不还是大学生吗，大学生这么闲？”

那边安静了。

王一博等了半天也没等到肖战回复有点疑惑，这男人该不会又哭鼻子了？

肖战不知道他在王一博心中的标签又多了一样。

帅傻逼脑子有点毛病，虽然还挺有意思，可是很会哭。

15

王一博最后还是没忍住打了通电话过去，结果那边接了又给挂了。

？

“我们视频。”

王一博看着这条微信还没来得及反应，那边视频电话就来了。

“为什么非要视频？”王一博莫名奇妙的看着屏幕那端的肖战，“你卡得像PPT。”

“我想看看你啊，看GIF。”肖战挑眉：“怎么突然给我打电话了？有心事想跟哥哥聊聊？”

王一博被噎了一下。

帅傻逼不止脑子有点毛病，又很爱哭，虽然感觉蛮有意思，可是很会瞎几把撩。

王一博欲言又止，最后还是说出心里话：“我感觉你要哭鼻子了，来安慰一下你。”

那边已经准备好一整套安慰说辞随时开撩的肖战看剧本走向和自己计划的不一样，在心底缓缓打出一排问号。

他不仅没一点害羞的样子，而且他还说了什么？？？？怕我哭是什么鬼？？？

室友觉得肖战很不对劲，哪哪都不对劲。

比如现在他笑着讲电话的样子，每一句话尾音都在上扬听着还有点嗲，跟前几天他在路上看到的猫一样，不是正值发情期就是在快要发情的路上。

室友憋不住开口了：“你叽歪歪的在跟谁视频呢？挂了没？”

“你鸡才歪了！”肖战习惯性对着室友呛回去，突然想起前面还有王一博在看，要注意形象。

所以他很小声：“这我未来男朋友，你先别打扰我们。”

室友正喝着水呢，一听这话顿时喷了，“WTF??????”

王一博也听到了，但他没喝水所以没喷，只是开始怀疑人生。

今天一定是醒来时机不对，所以一整天都乱七八糟的。

肖战这傻逼不止脑子有点问题，似乎还很会哭，还喜欢瞎几把撩。

但是因为长得挺好看的，所以感觉还挺有意思，嗯。

王一博在完全睡着前迷迷糊糊地想道。

16

王一博万万没想到会在学校里碰到肖战。

“你怎么会在这里？”王一博打量着肖战，虽然看起来也不老，但肯定也不小，肯定不是高中生，而且自己清楚记得认识的第一天他就说了自己是大学生。

“惊不惊喜意不意外？”肖战嘴角上扬笑得像朵菊花：“相遇即是缘分，哥哥请你去吃饭？”

“不惊喜，很意外。”王一博一个灵活的转身，“我等会还有课。”

“哎别跑，我又没说是今天。”肖战长腿一跨追上去和王一博并肩走着，“周日怎么样？我去接你。”

“高三课业繁重，周日也要上课。”王一博加快了脚步。

“别骗，”肖战想起了那时刚开始认识王一博时为了躲他也是这么骗过自己忍不住笑了出来：“哎王一博，你觉得我既然能出现在这里，有可能不清楚这间学校学生的作息表吗？”

王一博停下脚步转过身瞪着肖战。

“你到底为什么会在这里？哪个老师还是学生的小男友？”王一博觉得自己的猜想没毛病。

肖战差点脱口而出一句你的未来男友，但他及时刹住了。

“想什么呢，我从这里毕业的，今天只是来看看以前教过自己的几位老师。”肖战捏了捏王一博的脸颊，“说起来你还得叫我一声学长，知道吗？”

“不知道。”王一博转身继续走，“吃饭的事情到时候再看，微信联系。”

王一博语气干巴巴的，可是耳朵尖红红的。

17

肖战笑靥如花，看着王一博的背影消失在拐角处才一蹦一跳的离开。这一过程被曾经在同个社团暗恋的某妹子拍了短视频发到了微博上，配字：“救命！我们学长笑得这么傻是不是恋爱了！”

妹子也是个小美女，本来就大有人关注，更何况发的内容是个大帅哥，很快就被人迅速围观，转发留言点赞一条龙，王一博的首页也不能幸免。

在连续刷到好几条同样的微博后王一博按奈不住蠢蠢欲动的手了，点开评论看。

“先不论他是不是恋爱了，你这么拍他居然没发现？”

“我的口水！这是什么绝世大帅哥！”

“这个人好眼熟啊，好像时不时都能看到他出现在办公室里跟老师聊天？”

“我的天，帅是帅，但怎么笑得像个二傻子，绝壁是恋爱了啊！”

“评论里看起来好多新生啊，给你们科普，这是前几届的肖战学长！现在好像大三了！”

“他今天又来找老师聊天了？他是不是有弟弟妹妹在这里读在搞关系？”

“啊！这个学长我知道！笑起来巨好看！”

“不是在恋爱中就是在恋爱的路上…”

“有些人怎么心里这么阴暗呢，学长是独子！多有爱心啊毕业这么久了还老回来看老师。”

“我知道他！去年春节他还来过我家！他是我哥的朋友！”

“啊啊啊啊啊！我刚入校的时候他和我一起喂过学校的猫！我说我怎么没再见过他了原来是因为毕业了吗qwq”

……

……

……早知道就不要因为一时好奇就点开来看了，居然谁都能撩！大傻逼就是大傻逼，以为你长得很好看就能谁都瞎几把撩吗！

“那个…博哥，作业。”来收作业的课代表看到王一博一脸严肃地盯着手机也没发现已经站在他面前很久的自己，悄咪咪的探头看了一眼屏幕，“哎，博哥你是在担心你的人气下滑吗？”课代表以为终于找到了问题源头，神采飞扬地也没留意自己已经挨了无数个眼刀子：“不用担心啦，你和学长是不同种类的帅哥，再怎么样你都是我们班的男神啊！”

王一博飞快的把作业递上：“行了，听你博哥的，没事脑洞不要这么大。”


	3. Chapter 3

18

“不过，你到底为什么对请我吃饭这么有执念？”

王一博看着桌上又是满满一桌自己爱吃的菜，哦不，还有两样自己吃不了的辣菜，再次陷入了迷茫：“而且你和我喜欢吃的口味又差这么远，总一起吃饭多麻烦。”

“哪门子话，你吃不了辣可以不吃，我倒是什么都吃的好吗！”肖战夹了一筷子酥肉放到王一博碗里，“吃吧。”

王一博夹起碗中的酥肉到嘴边又放下，“但是我记得上次有好几样菜你压根没吃，我觉得…”

肖战快接不过招了，实在想说一句“因为我想泡你，一辈子的那种”，但感觉要是他真这么说王一博肯定转头就跑。

“好了狗崽崽，有免费的饭你还想那些有的没的干嘛，我不要你觉得我要我觉得，我觉得我们一起吃饭的时候连空气都变香了，”肖战又夹了一筷子酥肉放进王一博碗里，“现在，好好吃饭。”

王一博盯着碗里满满的酥肉，又一次欲言又止，可看到肖战笑得那么开心吃着饭的样子，话到嘴边最后还是忍住了。

王一博其实很想问，你是不是又在瞎几把开撩？上次视频时他听到的那个未来男朋友是不是在说自己？你是不是喜欢我，想追我？还是你真是个看到有一桌子菜还有人可以陪你一起吃就会开心三天的大傻逼？但又怕万一是自己自作多情，这么问了对方要是以为自己很讨厌他就不来撩自己了怎么办？

“肖战。”王一博低头扒饭，装作很不经意的样子问道：“我前几天听班里同学说起你了。”

“嗯？”肖战很专心致志的在剥虾壳，“然后呢？”

王一博一看肖战这个反应，眉头一皱。

果然是个风云人物，对于毕业了也会被人拿来讨论这事居然这么不以为然！

“你总去学校找老师聊天？”王一博也跟着剥起了虾壳。

“是挺常去的，但也没有总是啊，”肖战往王一博碗里放虾，“这么说感觉像我闲得慌，我就只是回去母校看看而已。”

“那你通常多久回去一次？”王一博也往肖战碗里放了只虾。

“你干嘛给我剥虾？你自己吃啊。”说是这么说但肖战马上就夹起来吃了，“有空就回。”

王一博还想再问，就听到坐在隔壁桌的女孩很小声的问她男朋友：“亲爱的，我们也来学学他们这样battle式剥虾怎么样？感觉也是种情趣。”

气得王一博把原本就快放进肖战碗里的虾急拐弯放进了自己嘴里，还怒吃了三大口米饭。

情趣个屁！我这是在打探敌情做好防守准备！

肖战：？？？

这是太饿了？我要不要再叫点菜…？

19

王一博坐在书桌前发呆了许久，最后还是放下了笔。他把手机反复按亮盯着屏幕看，前些天在餐厅时肖战强行用自己手机自拍了两人合照，还给设置成了壁纸。

今天是没什么心情刷题了…都怪那个傻逼。

“准考生，有没有好好刷题呀？”

王一博看着信息气就不打一处来，再配合肖战的头像食用，他甚至都能想象对方要是在自己跟前说这句话时贱兮兮上扬的尾音。

“没有。”呀什么呀，骚死你得了。

“是不是有很多不会的？我可以给你补习啊，教你不明白的地方。”

“大学生这么闲的吗？再说了，高中时期的知识点你还能记得？”

“怎么不能，哥哥以前可是很厉害的哦，好多考点分析和出题方向都测中了！”

王一博深思熟虑虑了再虑，最后还是向考题分析低了头：“行吧。我再考虑考虑。”

看着王一博的回复，肖战鼓起勇气敲着屏幕把信息发了过去。

“那么也许，你也能试着考虑，让我当你男朋友？”

20

“没事，应付得了。”王一博一手拿着电话一边吃着脆皮冰淇淋，一本满足的样子跩的二五八万的把路边的猫都吓到飞起，“你暂时别再寄东西给我了，我一天待在家的时间也不长，万一到时坏了我全都得扔，很浪费。”

电话那头的人唉声叹气的撒娇：“哎呀我不管，你必须好好吃饭，我下次去找你的话可不想再看你瘦了。我下回给你寄卤鸭脖，我最近都在吃这个，真的很好吃！”

“喂，我都说了…”

“你在家做题学习的时候可以配着吃啊！再不行你就分一点给你同学，啊，或者你拿给老师吃也行！”

“我服了，把整箱吃的搬到办公室分给老师吃？亏你想得出来，人家看了怎么想？”王一博翻了个白眼，还想说点什么，就看到自己家门前杵着个人。

路灯照在那人身上，王一博看着地上的倒影，没来由地觉得这个倒影旁边再加个人会更好看。

“哟。”肖战听到动静转过身，挥了下手算是打招呼。

王一博呆愣了几秒才回过神匆匆挂了电话，“…你怎么过来了？”

肖战那天一时冲动告白后等了半天，也没等到王一博的回复。隔天他发了一些搞笑视频过去，王一博倒是会回他几个要打爆他头的表情包，可却对于这事只字不提。肖战实在很在意，又觉得微信聊实在麻烦就直接过来了。

“小朋友，这个时间该吃的是饭，不是冰淇淋哦。”

王一博：……

听到小朋友这三个字王一博很想说其实你也就大我三岁，又总觉得下一秒自己手上的冰淇淋会被抢过去给扔了，一边大口吃掉一边笑得很得意：“嗷（好）嗷（好）一（吃）！”

肖战：…………

“所以你到底是…你又要请我吃饭？？？”王一博看着肖战手上提着的菜有些吃惊：“你会做饭？”

“这你就不知道了吧？哥哥我做饭可好吃了，”肖战径自走到桌边把那一袋食材放桌上从里头抽出了一把菜，“你看，新鲜的香菜！”

“哇哦，哦。”王一博被肖战这波操作弄得一愣一愣的，实在是不知道给什么反应，“那…我给你打下手？”

“不用不用，你这一看就是小少爷自己煮泡面也够呛，”肖战走进厨房四周打量了一下，“你外边待着等我。”

王一博被对方这么不给面子的一语道破，有些不甘心：“…但是你又不知道那些调味料啊碗碟的什么在哪，我可以帮你拿啊！”

“谁说我不知道，你家我可太熟悉了。”肖战开始洗菜，没意识到自己说的话多么惊人：“这里我来了那么多遍怎么可能不知道，你出去等。”

按理说一听这话应该会被吓到，但是王一博又不能按理说。

王一博下意识的就觉得，基于肖战是个会下厨的人所以肯定了解厨房哪边是用来收什么的；而来了很多遍这一点。王一博由衷的觉得，肖战真的来他家找了他老多次烦到他了，这话完全没毛病。

所以王一博也没再说什么，只是用行动来表明自己想呆在厨房的决心，肖战走到哪他就跟到哪，肖战干什么他就跟着干什么，以至于——

“王一博你把鸡蛋给我放下，我们才两个人并不需要这么多蛋！”

“王一博你把刀放下让我来！黄瓜要被你杀没了！”

……

21

王一博玩心大起第N次把所有柜子打开，起身的时候，脑门整个磕上了柜门发出一声闷响。

“撞哪了？我看看我看看！”肖战赶紧关了火，放下手边炒着的菜，“哎哟你真是，让你别玩了你非要闹，疼不疼？”

王一博见肖战慌张到不行的神色心底一片柔软，又感觉好笑。自己又不是玉，被撞一下是会缺个口卖不出好价钱吗？

王一博生出了点恶作剧的心思，装着真的很痛的样子丧着脸：“疼。”

肖战把王一博拉出厨房把他按在沙发上坐下后也跪坐在他旁边，轻揉着他脑门，“我让你出来外边等我给你做好吃的你偏不听，这么敲一下红了好大一块！皮肤本来就白…”

王一博看着肖战的嘴在自己眼前一张一关的，被他嘴边的痣晃得自己眼晕。

他把拇指轻轻覆上肖战的唇，指尖一下下划过那颗痣，抬眼看肖战呢喃道：“痣为什么会长在这种地方啊？”

肖战正念叨着王一博，也没注意王一博不安分的手早就摸上了自己嘴角，这问题没头没脑地瞬间把他搞蒙了，顿时停下了手：“……什么？”

王一博看着肖战迷茫的眼神，鬼使神差的就吻了上去。

肖战没想到王一博会亲自己，猝不及防地瞪大了双眼。

王一博先是在肖战的唇边痣轻轻吻了一下，又伸出舌尖从那颗痣滑到了下唇瓣。尔后又重重的吻了一下，分开的时候“啵”了好大一声。

“声音还怪响，”肖战被这声音弄得很不好意思，“你突然的干嘛啊…”

“战哥，你的脸比刚才更红了。”王一博盯着肖战，“哥哥不是很厉害，也会有紧张害羞的时候吗？”

肖战被王一博突如其来的低音炮弄得浑身发热，下意识就退后一些，“说什么呢你。”

王一博一看肖战想逃，下意识就把他抱紧不让他离开自己，凑上前再度吻了上去。

王一博小心翼翼地捧着肖战的脸，像是对待易碎的陶瓷娃娃。他一下下地轻啄着对方的唇，然后咬着他的唇瓣，听肖战有些吃痛的哼了一声后，再伸出舌尖忽轻忽重地舔舐着刚才咬过的地方。

肖战觉得王一博就像猫咪一样，虽然平时也不挠人，可是现在真正收起爪子只露出软乎乎的肉垫子贴在自己身上时，心里还是又痒又暖的。

肖战被王一博吻得实在受不了便夺取主动权，反客为主地按着王一博的后脑勺，和他来了更深层的接吻。他伸出舌尖，撬开了王一博的牙关，舌头顽皮的在他嘴里游走。

两人灵巧的舌尖缠绕在一起追逐着彼此，互相吸吮着对方的舌头，交换着唾液。听着彼此的喘息声，两个人都感到有些把持不住，但还是舍不得停下来。这一吻一直持续到两人都气喘吁吁了才分开，他们额头贴额头的喘息着。分开时肖战嘴角拉丝带了点唾液，他下意识的伸出舌去舔，这一举动把王一博看得小腹一紧。

脸红成这样，又喘成那样…肖战看着王一博的样子，有些犹豫。万一他再接着吻，对方会不会缺氧直接晕过去？

“那啥，我去给你倒点水。”肖战站起身。

“不用。”王一博猛一拉拽住肖战。

肖战没站好重心不稳，被这么一拉直接往王一博身上扑，两人都倒在了沙发上。王一博顺势搂住了肖战，把唇贴上了对方也通红的耳朵，声音很轻：“今晚不走了好不好？”

感觉到王一博口中呼出的热气喷洒在自己耳后的肌肤上，肖战登时就被带起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

见肖战闭着眼睛睫毛轻颤着点头，王一博搂在肖战腰上的手蓦然收紧，“我们继续。”


	4. Chapter 4

22

“醒了？我出门买早点了，等下过来吃。”

肖战一听这话瞌睡马上没了跳起身跑到桌前，一看立马就焉了。

为什么是粥！为什么不是豆浆油条之类的！啊啊啊想吃酥酥脆脆的东西！

肖战一手摆了个莲花指抽了张纸巾按到眼角上一手指着王一博，愤愤然地控诉着：“这就是所谓的拔diao无情吧，昨晚有多么热情现在就有多么冷淡！居然不拿到床边来喂我，居然只让我喝粥？”

王一博斜眼望着肖战，依旧没动，坐在餐桌前自顾自地吃。

肖战继续：“王一博！你无情，你无义，你好狠的心！”

“…你演的差不多就行，”王一博指了指自己面前放着的早餐：“你看我不也陪你喝粥吗？”

“你不是还有馒头吗。”肖战晲了王一博一眼。

王一博：……

王一博看肖战如泣如诉的在那演了半天，叹了口气还是把粥捧到床头柜上放着，“你去洗漱出来坐床上，我喂你，行了吧？”

肖战满意了，扬着嘴角进了浴室。

十分钟后——

“腮帮子疼，不想吃。”肖战趴在床上拿被子蒙住自己，“都怪你。”

“怪我咯？是你自己要给我弄的。”

肖战探出头瞪了王一博一眼又缩回了被子。

“怪我怪我，”王一博终于成功把被子给拉开，再把肖战像擀面一样翻过来，“所以我买粥啊，方便你喝，乖。”

“…你再不喝我不理你了，我要去学校了。”

听到王一博这么说肖战连忙把双臂冲王一博面前一伸，委屈道：“拉我起来，马上让你喂。”

平时说话十句里有八句都在撩，难得听到肖战这么说话，乍一听就跟撒娇一样。王一博看着肖战扁着嘴盯着自己的小可怜样，突然就想起了昨晚旖旎暧昧的场景，小脸一红赶紧强行喊卡，把肖战给拉了起来。

“我擦，你力道小点儿我胳膊要给你拽断了！”

“…闭嘴。”

“战哥，”王一博给好不容易把粥喝完靠在床头生无可恋的肖战揉着脸颊，“我们在一起吧。”

“我靠，”肖战一个激动想起身抱着面前的人，却差点没从床上摔下去，幸好王一博就坐在床边才接着了他，肖战紧紧拉着他的手：“你答应做我男朋友了！你都不知道你不回我的时候我有多紧张！我怕把你给吓跑了会把我拉黑，还怕你以后在路上碰见我要打我。”

“……你怕的都是什么啊，我有那么暴力吗？”王一博把身体一半挂在床边的肖战塞回床里，“你说的让我试着考虑啊，又没直接问我答案。”

王一博玩着肖战的手指突然狡黠一笑：“被我抓到了吧，一看你审题就不严谨，还说你以前很厉害。”

“我以前真的很厉害！”

“你都说了以前，现在我肯定比你厉害。”

“王一博你今天话很多哦，果然是因为发生了不可描述的事情使我们关系有了飞跃的进展吗？”

“不。”

“？”

“是因为有了很多亲亲。”

“……”肖战头一回语塞，深呼吸了一大口，“小朋友，你等会去学校记得跑快点。”

“？”王一博拿手机看了一眼时间，“我操！”

肖战望着王一博冲出家门的背影，心中那颗大石头终于落下。

这次追到你，就不会再让你走了。

23

肖战差点摔了一跤，尽管如此，脸上还是笑嘻嘻的把盒子放在室友面前，“我给你带了宵夜，赶紧吃。”

“谢了。”室友抬眼看肖战，那满面春风乐不可支的样子，一看就就是约会去了。

等到肖战换好了衣服转头一看，室友面前那盒子还盖着呢，有些担忧地问道：“兄弟你今天咋回事？减肥？？面要糊没了！”

室友没回答这个，“你这么晚才回来是又去陪你小男友学习去了？”

“去给他讲点题，”说到小男朋友，原本还有些昏昏欲睡的肖战整个人都来劲了：“他可聪明了！同样类似的题型讲过一遍就都会了！”

我家小朋友真的好厉害的，而且刚才在王一博家的给他讲题的时候还吃了他家一包薯片！开心！

室友看着肖战笑成那傻样在心里直摇头，“但是肖哥，你是不是忘了我们快要考六级了啊？看你天天都费心在他那弄得这么晚回来了才开始学习。你不会累吗？”

“但是累都是小事啊！高考可是大事！万一他想要考上咱们学校呢？”

“你没问怎么就知道他要考这里了？”

“哎呀就猜的。”肖战打哈哈，那时候王一博就是这么计划的现在肯定也没错，“我也没累垮啊，反正睡够就行，我们以前高中熬的夜还少吗？反正也只是暂时性的，拼一下！”

室友看着肖战志气满满的叹了口气，“我家心心最近老是和我闹，说我不抽时间陪她，说我不重视她，甚至还问我是不是移情别恋了！我一直在烦到底该考研还是出去实习，现在学习学得头都大了，你说说，她怎么就这么不会为我着想呢？”

“你和她聊过吗？既然不在频道上还是得把话说开互相磨合把频道调一致啊。”原来是因为感情问题啊，还以为真的是要减肥……

“我不说她就不知道吗？她现在大一，这些未来她没想过吗？我一直在想，成天腻在一起爱爱爱的怎么还能好好学习？但是看到你和你小男友这样，我又觉得好像是自己真的有问题。”

自己和王一博是啥样的？肖战愣神了一秒，但看到室友低着头有些颓靡的样子赶忙道：“你给自己太大压力了。我觉得，也许你能和学妹好好聊一次。她不像是那种很公主脾气的女生，你和她聊聊，没事的。”

“肖哥。”室友沉默了许久突然抬头看着肖战：“你知道我为什么叫你肖哥吗？”

肖战没料到对方突然把话题给换了不知道怎么回答，对方就接着说：“刚认识你的时候觉得你有点吊儿郎当，看你成天笑嘻嘻的又觉得你是那种被家里保护很好的人，要是碰上什么大事，你一定会不知所措。但你出乎我意料，每次在我看我看来会是个大难关，到了你这里就变成了小事一桩，就比如，你上次被老红误会PPT抄袭，我们所有人都以为你这科铁定要挂。”

“结果，我跟老红杠上了，不止他没让我挂，还当着所有学生的面跟我道了歉。”

“对。”室友跟着肖战哈哈大笑，“结果的结果，现在老红可喜欢你了。连带着我，也占了你的光。”

室友说的是考研的事。前些天老红问他以后想考研还是实习，若是想考研，自己可以带他。

“说什么话呢，咱俩都是根正苗红的好学生，没有谁更好一点这一说。”肖战看室友终于开始吸溜面条松了口气，“你这几天是不是都在烦恼这个？”

“是啊。”室友又放下了筷子，“我要是和你一样早就规划好未来，现在也不至于烦恼了。”

“但是很多时候计划是赶不上变化的。”肖战跟着室友一起望天，“前几天和我们一起吃饭的那个学长以前不也说自己要保研吗？结果现在准备去实习了。”

“但你肯定是要保研的吧？老红跟我说，希望我跟你一样，走研究生。”室友接着吸溜面条了。

肖战看着室友压力这么大，决定换个话题。

“说到老红，他是个好教授，大家说起他都是哈哈哈的。就是奇葩了点，每几天就会在课堂上给大家讲她女儿，整得像个推销员。”

“是真的奇葩。但你这话可别给他听见了，到时要你去给她女儿画肖像赔罪，或者让他女儿叫你几句王八那可就糟了。”

肖战：……

往事简直不堪回首，有一回肖战和室友出去吃饭时碰到老红，只不过是随口吐槽了句您心爱的小车车还挺可爱像乌龟，他就逼着自己去给他和他的车画肖像，还让自己对着他车说上三遍你是小甲虫我才是乌龟！现在那幅画还挂在他办公室的墙上，老红还让他署名，王八肖战。

“说起来，你今天去你小男友家吃火鸡面了？”

“…啥？”肖战没听懂室友的揶揄。

“你的嘴，忒肿了。”室友笑的十分猥琐。

“……？”

等到肖战躺在床上时才后知后觉的反应过来，脸颊逐渐泛起红晕。

王一博说自己要是做对一题就要亲肖战一下。

说是亲，但是每一下都吻得很带劲。

肖战愤愤然地想，尼玛的。明天就把奖励取消！

然后把脸埋进了枕头里。

24

“战哥，还是老样子，你给我讲题，我后来做对了你就给我亲一下。”

肖战捏了捏王一博肉嘟嘟的脸颊，看着王一博笑得一脸纯良的样子到底还是没说出自己昨晚丰富的内心活动。

“我昨天和室友聊了好久哇。”

“你室友怎么了？要跟我抢男人？”

“？？？”一听这话，室友和王一博一左一右拉扯着自己的画面自动在脑海里播放了一遍，雷得肖战差点没被自己的口水呛着。

“我的天啊。”肖战往王一博额头弹了一下，“狗崽崽脑洞真大，这画面我想都不敢想。”

“干嘛额。”王一博搓了搓额头，“疼死我了。”

肖战俯下身对着自己刚才弹的地方轻轻吹了一口气后亲了一下，“满意了？”

“还行吧。”王一博笑出了小括号，“所以怎么了？”

“他和他女朋友闹了点矛盾。他在犹豫以后要考研还是实习，但他女朋友似乎是不知道这些。”肖战手一下下地拨弄着王一博额前的刘海，“感觉他压力蛮大的，他一边气他女朋友不会为自己着想，一边又不想让他女朋友为自己担心，结果矛盾就这么闹上了。”

王一博看着肖战若有所思地看着自己，直觉他话里有话，“你想说什么？”

“我想说，我希望我们之间没有小秘密，一旦有任何烦心的或者开心的，一定都要给彼此知道。”

“好。”王一博盯着肖战看了好一会，仰起头往他的唇下痣亲了一口，“我保证。”

25

“我真的要累死了。”王一博扑上沙发，拿脑袋蹭了蹭肖战的手，“宝宝，我没电了，你快点帮我充电。”

“辛苦啦。”肖战揉着王一博的头发，看着他在自己怀里撒娇的样子轻笑出声，“等下我回去后你再学一会，今天就早点睡，别给自己压力。”

我哪有什么压力，明明是你自己压力。王一博在心里吐槽，但还是很满意肖战对自己紧张的程度。思及此，王一博突然坐起身捏住了肖战的下巴，在他两边脸颊分别亲了一下，弄得肖战一个激灵。

“偷袭成功！”王一博笑得很得意，“你也差不多该回去了，回去后你也要早点睡！”

“好好好。”肖战放开王一博，“我先去喝口水。”

王一博看着肖战倒退着走跟自己挥手说再见像个小兔子的样子笑了起来，也跟着挥了几下。等到看不见那张灿烂笑脸后，上扬的嘴角迅速垮了下来。

进屋后一眼就看到了桌边放着的小碟子，那是肖战每天临走前给自己备的小点心，让自己学习闷了的时候就起身去吃一点放松心情。

王一博捏紧了拳头，将门重重地关上，整个人像是脱力了一般，身体顺着门滑落。尔后，把双手拢住膝盖，头埋进了臂弯里。


	5. Chapter 5

26

“这几天咋没见你去你小男友那里？”

肖战本来还在沉迷学习，就算室友给肖战带回肖战喜欢的那家店的饭都没反应，一听到小男友三个字马上就回神了。

“他们开始晚自习，到家都几点了。”肖战一声长叹，“我也想去他家啊，但要是去了他家就会想教他做题，那超负荷学习又不好，正好他最近也总说累，我也就不过去了，更何况我还得赶在十一点前回来，时间压根不够用。”

“说的也是。”室友沉吟片刻又突然晃了肖战一下，“哎，我还没问你呢，你那天晚上没回来是干嘛去了？还好没查寝，要不我都不知道怎么帮你圆。”

“咳…”肖战挠了挠头，一想到那天就觉得腮帮子酸得要死，“就…太累了在他家睡着了，他超级贴心的没把我叫醒。”

“哦。”室友点点头毫不怀疑，转身也开始潜进学习海里遨游。

肖战如释重负，反手就打开和王一博的微信聊天界面就想骂人，才刚输入了“你王八蛋”四个字，想了想还是算了不闹他，又给删除了。

那边的王一博趁着自习正想找肖战说会话，才刚打开聊天界面就看到个“正在输入…”，王一博等了半天，结果那四个字没有了信息也没来。

王一博发了个问号过去。

那边很快也回了个问号回来。

王一博又发了个问号过去。

那边又发了个问号回来。

王一博：…………

“你搞什么呢我看你打字大半天也没看你发什么？”

肖战：……

现在要是有人问肖战，你觉得世上最尴尬的事是什么？他会答：想悄悄的骂男朋友却被男朋友给发现了，男朋友居然还问你，刚刚想骂什么。

“没，我就是想问你还需不需要把笔记拍给你看，但担心打扰到你上课就没发了。”

“没事，你晚上电话跟我讲一下就行，类似的题老师今天讲了蛮多的，你再说一下我就能完全理解了。”

“好，那我不打扰你了，我先去学习啦！晚上等我电话！”

王一博盯着手机看了半天，手指在键盘上定格许久，最后还是把手机给关上。

27

王一博一走出校门口就看到熟悉的人影正朝着自己微笑。

脚步一顿，下一秒几乎想也没想就直接快步走过去扑进了对方的怀里，“你怎么来了？”

“来给你安慰加油打气。”

被温暖的气息包围着，加上肖战温柔的语气，以及覆盖在自己背上的那双手，让王一博绷着的情绪瞬间溃堤。

刚才和老师同学分别的场景是在太难受，大家都又哭又笑的，最后还拍了张史上最难看但却最具意义的大合照。

那些平时在班里不怎么互相搭理的同学突然就和解了，甚至能抱在一起大哭。有些从来都是来匆匆去匆匆的老师们话突然地就变多了，和每一个学生说着鼓励的话；而那些总是凶巴巴动不动就让人出去罚站的老师变得很温和，还会开玩笑。

以前自己很烦的上课时总在发河东狮吼功的语文老师甚至还和自己打趣说，以后要多说话，虽然作为一个高冷男神让人感觉神秘很有膜拜感，但是你要知道，不开口的时间一长，会口臭。

自己当时扑哧一笑，可是笑着笑着泪就流下来了，两人都哭了好半天，才把泪都憋回去。

没人把书往楼下扔，因为复习时还得用上。

大家都很有默契的哭着折了纸飞机往黑板上写着的“高考加油，金榜题名”砸过去。

王一博紧紧抓着肖战的衣角，狠狠地把自己埋进肖战的肩窝，放声痛哭。经过的人来人往也没人停下脚步把注意力看向他们，因为大家都一样。

三年的高中生活，很开心它终于结束了，也很难过，它就这么结束了。

搂着王一博的肖战心情就是很矛盾。

毕竟他当初许愿时说的其中一句就是，不再让他哭。但是现在对方哭成这样，还一抽一抽的，虽然原因不是因为自己，但心里还是心疼得难受。

可也因为现在对方很依赖地抱着自己哭，自己提着的心都悬下来了。刚才在过来的路上还有一点忐忑，他不知道王一博这种时候是不是真的需要自己，而那时候的自己并没有在这天来特地来学校接过王一博。

如果那时候自己来了，王一博是不是也会像现在这样，抱着自己哭？

他是不是也会更加相信自己对他的喜欢，相信他们之间的感情？

28

王一博是被饭香味给弄醒的。

肖战正在喝汤试味道，腰忽然被一双手给环上，肖战吓了一大跳，赶紧放好了碗才没让汤差点给洒了。

“哇哦，真是只易受惊的小兔子，什么动静都能让小兔子一蹦三尺高。”王一博失笑道，“战哥又在给我做好吃的啦。”

肖战也抓住了王一博的手，斜靠在他身上舒服的蹭了蹭，“一蹦三尺高的那是猫，不是兔子，兔子要是被吓到了只会乱窜。”

王一博吮吻着肖战的脖子好一会，才哑着声音道：“别人家的兔子啥样的我不知道，但是我家的兔子是这样的。不止一蹦三尺高，还会炸毛。”

“禁止套娃。”肖战感觉自己脸要烧起来了，“先，先，快点放开我，我们先吃饭。”

“啊，炸毛了。”

“…你的毛才炸了！”

“明天就要高考了，今天要让脑袋完全放空，好好休息才能养好精神上战场，知道吗？”

“知道。”王一博一脸乖巧的点头。

让脑袋放空好难，说完全不紧张是骗人的。王一博看着肖战给自己舀汤后又给自己夹了菜，问道：“你这段时间老陪着我学习还教我补习，累不累？”

“不累。”肖战往自己嘴里放了口饭，“怎么突然的这么问？”

“你黑眼圈好重。”王一博指着自己的眼睛，“你的眼袋像睡袋。”

肖战被这形容词逗得哈哈大笑都没法吃饭了，“我是僵尸吗？说的那么夸张。”

王一博叹气，“好嘛，好哥哥，就算有黑眼圈也很帅啊。”

肖战翻了个白眼，“你好好吃饭吧你，话真多。”

“战哥，你以前高考都那么有把握，一点都不紧张吗？”王一博吃了没几口饭又停下来了，“我现在满脑子都在想我明天的考场，超怕自己明天忘了座位在哪。”

“说实话，我当时可紧张了。”肖战放下碗筷，整个人都靠在椅子上，“我前一晚还感冒呢，整个人昏昏沉沉的啥也没干，净躺床上发呆了。”

“你生着病都还能考那么好？”王一博像个好奇宝宝，“你是天还没亮就起来抓紧学习吗？”

“小朋友，哥哥跟你怎么说的？脑袋要完全放空，好好休息，”肖战喝了口汤，“生病不休息还抓紧学习，上了考场铁定往桌上一趴就睡过去了，得不偿失。”

王一博点点头又想说些什么，肖战赶紧把他话给堵回去：“赶紧给我吃，再紧张都得吃饭休息。”

肖战其实知道王一博心里很慌，从刚才在厨房抱着自己的时候就感觉出来了。平时虽然也很喜欢跟自己说一大堆垃圾话，但这次像个三岁宝宝一直在撒娇问十万个为什么，虽然这么想很不应该，但肖战还是觉得王一博现在的样子真他妈可爱。

“知道你紧张怕睡不着，”肖战替王一博掖好被子，坐在床边一下下地拍着他的手，“我在你旁边陪你，等你睡了我再走。”

“你不是有门禁吗，赶紧回去。”王一博小声嘟囔着，小尾指却勾住了肖战的手。

“所以你得快点睡着，我就能安心回去了。”肖战低下头亲了王一博一口，也伸出了小尾指反勾着对方的，“听话。”

王一博隔天醒来的时候一眼就看到了贴在床头柜上的便利贴，上边画着两个抱在一起的Q版小人，旁边还有一小行子：加油，哥哥等你考完再带你去吃好吃的，再给你买你喜欢的模型，还陪你去看电影约会一整天！

肉麻兮兮的。王一博嫌弃地哼了一声，可是嘴角的笑意出卖了他确实很受用的心情。他先是亲了便利贴一下，然后小心翼翼地折好夹进手机壳里，仿佛这是什么能让自己逢考必过的保命符一样。

29

“进来吧。”

“你室友不在？”

“估计去找女朋友了，过来。”

肖战把王一博拉到自己床边坐下，“你也真是的，要过来找我也不先和说一声，重点是你到了也还是没跟我说一声，要不是那些女生嗷嗷叫说楼下有个好帅好可爱的小男生好奇地去看了一下都不知道你来了。”

“就很想见你啊，等不到你下课了。可是又怕你万一在上课就没找你。”王一博把指着自己鼻尖的手抓到自己脸颊边贴着，眯着眼舒服地蹭了蹭，“终于考完了，我立马就飞奔来等你给我实现诺言。”

“哥哥绝对会给你一样一样的实现，不会跑，你放心。”

王一博把肖战拉到床上坐下然后抱着，没说话。

肖战一下下的抚摸着王一博的背，好一会王一博才开口：“你好像在撸大狗一样。”

“你不就是我的大狗吗，狗崽崽。”肖战还是一下下的顺着。

“战哥不问我高考考怎样吗？”

“等你缓过来了再问你。”肖战轻轻捏了捏王一博的后颈，“一下子就放松下来了肯定会不知所措，别怕。”

王一博觉得肖战这个人就是很神奇的人。很多时候明明不说，但他就是什么都知道。不管说的还是做的，每一句话每一件事都只会让自己安心。

明明一开始只是觉得他是个有点帅有点意思的傻逼而已。

“你等会要是无聊了呢，就去我柜子里拿小零食吃，”肖战随意地指了一下，“桌上的东西也能翻，但是这半边的是我室友的，你别翻错了。”

“我会让自己有事情做的。”王一博把整个人都压在了肖战身上，“战哥，我真的真的超级想你。”

“我也很想你。”肖战搂上了王一博的腰。

窗外的阳光透进来，洒在了王一博身上。肖战看着王一博背着阳光对着自己笑的样子，一下就想起了他和王一博的第一次次初次见面。

那时候的王一博一手握着篮球一手插着裤兜，阳光照在他身上时汗水从他额头上滑落，听见自己说要赔罪吃饭时笑得十分臭屁嚣张。

而这个王一博，第一次见到自己的时候满脸都写着不耐烦，听到自己要请吃饭的时候一脸不可置信。

似乎哪里不一样了，肖战想，可不论是哪里不一样，这个人都是自己最喜欢的王一博。

“宝宝，”王一博略微不满地捏了捏肖战的脸颊，“你在想什么？”

肖战仰头往王一博的嘴角吻了一下，“我在想，还好我当时坚持请你吃饭。”

王一博心中一动，俯下身开始和肖战接吻。王一博将肖战双手扣着高举过头顶，拼命地夺取着肖战的呼吸，肖战被逐渐弄得有些喘不过气，微微挣扎了一下。于是王一博嘴巴换了个方向，开始亲吻肖战的耳朵。

肖战趁着间隙大口呼吸，这样的喘息声更加刺激了王一博。王一博用舌尖沿着耳朵的轮廓轻轻描绘着，接着用牙齿厮磨着肖战的耳垂。肖战实在受不了这样的刺激，皮肤迅速起了一片颤栗。

肖战憋了半天，最后还是颤着声：等一下…啊…”

王一博被肖战黏腻的声音弄得浑身燥热，偏了偏头就开始往肖战颈部舔吻吸吮着，肖战轻喘道：“别…上次被室友看到了，他笑了我好多天。”

“我就要，”王一博抬起头满意地欣赏了一会儿自己的作品，“他笑你的本质是因为他羡慕。”

王一博说完又准备继续往锁骨去，期间瞄到了肖战紧抿着的嘴，坏心眼地用膝盖顶了肖战一下，“给我继续叫。”


	6. Chapter 6

30

王一博这会儿拿着肖战放在桌上的笔记本饶有兴致地翻阅着。

也许是因为费了好久的时间才理解的，好些笔记旁边不是写着“啊啊啊啊啊啊”，就是“卧槽卧槽卧槽”...

翻着翻着还看到一页这样的：

“你王八你王八老红你才全家都是王八！龟龟那么可爱为什么非要叫甲虫！虽然甲虫也还行…”

王一博笑得肚子都疼了，头一回看人这么可爱的骂人方式，这是撒娇还是骂人到底？

牛肉干实在太好吃了，于是王一博又打开了柜子准备再拿一袋。拿的时候不小心把旁边的本子弄跌了，里边夹着的好些纸散落在地上。

王一博捡了起来，有些无奈地打开本子准备夹回去放好。

才打开就看到里边画着各种画，王一博有些好奇地从第一页开始翻看了起来。

里边大部分是风景画，还有一些Q版形象小人小动物。

为什么没有那种酷酷的英雄之类的…这么大个人，怎么会喜欢画这些东西呢？王一博在心里吐槽，可是自己却越看越爱不释手，甚至拿出了手机一张张地拍了下来。

翻开下一页正准备继续拍，然而映入眼帘的却不是画，而是一堆密密麻麻的字。

王一博放下手机，有些怔忡地看着。

上面写满了自己的名字，王一博露出了像是在哭一样的笑容。

良久后，王一博才拿起笔，在自己的名字旁边写写画画。

31

王一博现在的心情就像是在云端上飘。

刚才肖战从买票买爆米花到进了电影院坐在座位上，全程都牵着他的手，就算旁边有人看着或者议论他们也还是视若无睹没放开过。

肖战现在的心情其实很紧张，就算他以前高中时期搞早恋也只是多了一起吃饭这一项，更别提什么拉拉小手摸摸头还有其他的亲密接触了。

“战哥，吃。”王一博拿着爆米花往肖战嘴边探。

肖战张嘴接受来自王一博的投喂。

王一博又拿了个爆米花。

肖战张嘴接过。

……

……

……

等到电影开始的时候，王一博的胳膊已经酸得不行了，但是他又不想停下来，因为肖战张嘴吃的时候嘴唇和舌尖都会碰到自己的指尖。

结果姿势愈发别扭。

“你怎么了？”肖战看着王一博吊着一边胳膊的样子满脸写着疑惑。

王一博本想假装无事发生，结果屏幕上一个鬼影和一个口裂女把王一博吓得够呛，直接把手从肖战的手抽出来，一手遮住了肖战的眼睛，一手遮住了自己的眼睛。

突然被蒙住了双眼，肖战错愕了几秒后把王一博的手从自己眼睛拿开转头去看他，“干嘛啊你？”

然后就看到把头低得不能再低的王一博。

“怎么回事？你怕这个？”肖战把王一博拉靠近自己，“害怕的话我们出去？”

没错，约会才是真理，看电影是浮云；所以两个人腻腻歪歪地只顾着拉手手的感觉完全没注意到买了什么电影的票。

王一博也顾不上什么面子拉手的了，自己是真的害怕啊！逞什么强，先逃再说！

十五分钟后，肖战重新挑了一部喜剧片，牵着王一博入场。

检票员：？？？

刚才这两人不是半小时前才进去？？？

32

“你为什么在收行李？你要去哪？”肖战一进门看到王一博床边放着的行李眼眶顿时就红了，自己这么一通折腾，依然什么都没有改变吗？

不是还好好的吗？这几天都在约会也没吵架闹别扭过，这是为什么？

“我也不知道，我爸没跟我讲清楚。”王一博低头叠衣服，“等下我再去看机票。”

“为什么？你为什么要走？”肖战真的哭了，“你不要走啊，你说过你会留在这里念大学的！”

“啊？我没说过啊？？？”王一博抬起头很懵逼：“你干嘛哭啊？？？”

“我不管，你说过！不准离开我！”肖战上前把王一博抱得很紧，“你不要走好不好？”

“等下等下，”王一博吓了一跳，“战哥，你先放开我。”

王一博安抚地摸着肖战的后背：“先冷静一下，听我跟你说。”

“我感觉你一定是误会什么了。”等到肖战好不容易平复了情绪，王一博倒了杯橙汁放在肖战面前后在他身边坐下，“你刚才为什么这么激动？”

“谁看到自己男朋友收拾行李会不激动啊，”肖战闷闷的说着，也不看王一博，就这么死盯着前面那杯橙汁，“我又不知道你要去哪里，是不是不要我了。”

王一博愣了几秒后轻笑了几声，把肖战拉进怀里抱着，“哥哥不是一直都很有自信的吗？总说自己是很厉害很厉害的，也会怕弟弟不要你？”

肖战点了点头。

王一博沉默良久后道：“万一我真的需要暂时离开你很久，你会不会也像今天一样？”

等了好久也没等到肖战的回答，王一博叹了口气：“我只是要陪我爸妈去旅行。”

“…多久？”肖战把脸整个埋进了王一博的怀里把对方抱得很紧，“会不会很久？”

“应该不会太久，最多两周。以前跟爸妈说好的，暑假要一家人一起去旅行，算是个约定，不能反悔。”王一博有些哭笑不得的揉着肖战的头发问道：“你为什么会觉得我不会再回来了啊？”

肖战还是没动，过了好一会才回答：“做梦梦到过。梦里的你还跟我说，以后不要再见了…”

肖战突然坐起身打了王一博好几下，“你居然说以后不要再见了！我们说好的好多以后就这么不作数了！气死我了！”

“梦而已梦而已，”王一博搓着发红的手臂，“你别又哭了，你个爱哭鬼。”

肖战一听这话又上手了，“爱哭鬼，爱哭鬼，你到底是对我有多大的误解！我打到你哭！”

王一博一听也来劲了：“你能把我打哭，我就能把你操哭！”说着还一把拉过肖战的手放到下身探了一下，“怎样？会不会哭？”

肖战跟摸到烫手山芋一样把手缩回，声音小得跟细蚊子一样：“凭啥是你操我不是我操你…”

王一博耳朵好着呢，很大声：“因为你是哥哥，还有，因为我够大。”

肖战：……

肖战看着王一博瞪了好半天又上手打他，“你他妈，你是人吗你，你自己听听你说的是人话吗你！”

33

肖战抹地到一半的时候听到门外有动静，结果居然发现有个女孩儿正准备开门。

在开门这事儿不奇怪，奇怪的是，他妈的她开的一博家的门啊？！

肖战赶紧开门，死命盯着她看。

女孩儿看门居然开了愣了愣抬头一看，发现里头居然有人，有些凶狠地道：“你是谁？为什么会在我们一博的家里？”

肖战：……

这人谁啊搞什么？我们一博？？？把自己弄得好像跟一博很熟经常来一样？

虽然心里很不舒服，但是基本礼貌还是要有的。于是肖战面上笑嘻嘻心里mmp：“我是一博的学长。”

女孩打量了他一番点点头当做回应就要就要直接闯入，肖战皱了皱眉拦住，“你到底是谁？你不能这样擅自闯入别人的家里！”

女孩显然没想到肖战会拦住自己，挑眉有些不客气地指了指自己，“你猜我是谁？一博的家我只要有空就会来，比你还更应该待在里头。”

肖战瞬间感觉要气炸，这话啥意思？把自己扯得跟一博女朋友一样！

肖战抱着手臂不屑地讥笑了一声。

“我呢，是一博的男朋友，他让我想过来的话随时可以过来，所以我才是比你更有资格待在这里的人。”


	7. Chapter 7

33

看着面前女孩儿愕然的眼神肖战很是满意，正想说一句所以你赶紧离开吧，谁知道女孩儿再度开口道：“我是一博他姐姐，你马上给我闪边去！”

肖战当场石化。 

她说她是谁？？？一博的姐姐？我怎么从来都不知道他有个姐姐？

“你是他姐姐？”肖战实在难以置信，“为什么看起来这么小，而且你们长得不像啊？！”

“……我说，虽然我很高兴你把我想年轻了，但是你能不能先让我进去！我站外边快热死了！”

“你刚才说啥？你是一博的男朋友？”

姐姐坐在沙发上翘着个二郎腿拨弄着头发，肖战看着她霸气侧漏的样子，没来由的感觉有点心虚。其实这个姐姐也不是真的霸气侧漏，但是她现在这么质问自己的样子是真的可怕。

这感觉就像是以前小时候在学校和同桌说自己抄了谁的作业旁边突然有人跟你搭话，你以为那个人是另一个也想抄作业的同学，因为担心互相抄袭会被老师发现所以你转头去骂，结果那个人不是同学而是该科目作业的老师。

肖战顶着自己最后的倔强道：“对啊，我们在一起一个多月了。非，非常恩爱，嗯。”

姐姐似笑非笑地盯着肖战，“最后一句就不必说了吧？”

肖战迎视着姐姐犀利的目光终于还是举手投降，走到姐姐旁边坐下，“姐姐我错了，刚刚不应该那样对你说话…”

“…你说话就说话别靠过来，”姐姐把屁股挪开了一些，像是在自言自语又像是在跟肖战说话：“一博居然喜欢男生？我怎么都没听他说过？这下我知道了我是帮他瞒着还是要跟爸爸伯伯他们说？！”

“那个…姐姐…”肖战听着感觉头都大了，挠着头憨笑道：“你就先装作不知道啊等以后一博跟你们说…”

“Stop，别一口一个姐姐了，你也是这么跟一博说话的？”

“啊？”肖战懵了，“我不叫他姐姐啊…”

姐姐：……？？？？？？

肖战：……？

两人面面相觑了半天，最后姐姐还是率先开口了：“你叫啥名字，多大？”

“…肖战，今年21。”

“比我小两岁啊，以后叫我菲姐。”

“菲姐。” 肖战点点头，“你看起来真的很小，像和一博一般大。”

“呵呵，这招对我无效，”姐姐嘴角抽了抽，“你俩怎么认识的？”

“…路上撞到的。”

“然后呢？打起来了？不打不相识？”

“没，我请他吃饭赔罪。”

“啥？”菲姐一脸你在逗我的表情，“一博会愿意和不认识的人一块吃饭？”

也不等肖战反应，菲姐突然起身，“差点忘了我来这里是要干嘛的，你等我一会儿。”

肖战等姐姐从房间出来坐下后问道：“菲姐，你为什么没有和一博一起旅行？”

“我为什么要跟他们一起去？”菲姐翻着手里的袋子像是在检查着，“他们family trip有我啥事？”

“啊？？”肖战有些懵圈，“你不是说你是一博的姐姐吗？”

“我是啊？”姐姐抬起头瞥了肖战一眼，“堂姐。”

“……哦。”

“所以后来为什么一博会愿意和你一起吃饭？你俩是单独吃饭吧？”

“嗯，我缠着他执意请他吃饭赔罪的…”

靠，为什么当初干这些事情的时候感觉顺理成章，现在就感觉那么难以启齿呢！？

菲姐点头，看起来像是被勉强说服的样子，“这样我就能比较理解了，但我还是有些惊讶，你这样他居然也没揍你。”

菲姐站起身，“不过，这下我终于知道为什么一博会不愿意出国了。”

“一博有不愿意去旅行吗？”

“我说的出国念书。”菲姐晲了肖战一眼，“我先走了。”


	8. Chapter 8

34

肖战躺在王一博的床上，发了很久的呆。

自己一直以为一博自然而然地就会和自己念一样的学校。

当初选择改变过去不就是因为想要阻止他出国念书和自己分手吗？

然而刚才菲姐说一博不愿意出国念书时自己并没感觉到一丝一毫地快乐。

有一点点地难过，更多的是郁闷。

王一博究竟在想什么？

肖战拉开抽屉，把前不久才帮王一博整理好的高三资料又拿了出来，毫无目的地翻看着。

说不上来自己到底想干嘛，只是觉得翻着这些的话就感觉自己和他特别的近。

肖战趴在桌上，把脸埋进了手臂里。

王一博，我好想好想你啊。

肖战回到宿舍后直接就打开柜子拿出了画本。

这是肖战从小养成的习惯，只要碰到什么很开心或者很烦心的事，都想要记录下来。写得长篇大论的肖战觉得太麻烦了，于是就用画的，把和事情相关的事情，或者风景场景都画下来，这样自己在后来翻看的时候一眼就能回忆起那些事。

不管好的坏的，怎么都是人生成长的一部分，所以自己想要好好地铭记在心。

王一博是他唯一的例外。

除了画，他还想写下来。

再次遇见王一博，他很感谢老天爷的成全；因为怕自己哭鼻子而给自己打了电话，他觉得王一博超级可爱；王一博害羞的时候，自己真的很想捏捏他的耳朵；和王一博告白的时候自己忐忑又雀跃的心情；王一博主动亲自己的时候……

每一个“王一博”，都是他当下的心情。

肖战看着那一行行歪歪扭扭的字，还有两个手拉手的三毛小人，一瞬间就红了眼眶。

在王一博的名字旁边，有些写着“永远是肖战的”，有些写着“爱肖战”，但写得最多的还是“和肖战在一起一辈子”。

35

“你啥时候才回来嘛。”肖战靠在窗外看着星星，指尖一下下地敲着窗台，有些怅然地说道：“我想你了。”

王一博安静了一会，“战哥。”

“嗯？”

“你说过你以后会读研，那你是准备考研还是保研？”

肖战大概能猜到他为什么这么问，略微有些苦涩地道：“保研。”

“哇哦！那看起来我战哥真的很厉害哦！”王一博不断上扬再上扬的声音从电话另一头传来，“居然可以保研直上！”

“谁说的保研就能直上的？什么事情呢不到最后一分钟，都有可能出现转机。”

肖战希望王一博能听懂他话里的意思。

其实一旦王一博想做什么或者想要什么，自己都会同意甚至尽力满足的，除了会面临分开这件事。自己从小虽然不是说顺风顺水，但凡是自己努力想要得到的，就没有不如愿的时候。

那是他头一回在王一博那里摔了一跤。他曾经以为善于言辞和处理人际关系的自己，对于王一博的把控十分精准，谁知道最后王一博说走就要走，压根就不给他开口为自己以及为他们之间的关系做出任何辩解的机会。

他才发现，自己在王一博心中彻底失去的，不是爱，是信任。

也许在刚知道王一博以后有很大可能需要出国念书自己心态有点崩，但是自从在画本里发现了这个小朋友的小心思后，肖战就想通了。

他必须让王一博相信，自己也想和他在一起一辈子，而不是只有短暂的现在。

36

室友现在的心情很是卧槽。

就在五分钟前，肖战和自己介绍了他男朋友。

“肖哥！我终于在宿舍里见到你了！”

“…什么鬼，我晚上不也在这儿睡吗？”肖战摸了摸鼻子，自己常常往一博家跑这种事请不要在当事人面前直接戳穿好吗？

“来给你介绍，这我男朋友。”

“哦哦，你好…卧槽？？？”室友在王一博转过身看着自己的那瞬间往后一蹦，眼睛瞪得跟铜铃一样瞪着王一博。

王一博疑惑地看着对方一惊一乍的反应，虽然有点想翻白眼，但因为毕竟这是自己男朋友的室友，还是礼貌地点了点头：“你好。”

“肖哥肖哥，我记得我家宝贝跟我说过她以前学校有个高岭之花，我看过他们打篮球的视频，跟他长得好像，好像叫什么王博的…”室友灵光一闪，“哎那种人你这种人应该也听说过，毕竟心心和你是同个高中出来的！”

“什么这种人那种人，”肖战往室友后脑勺呼了一掌，笑得很得意，“没错，就是你眼前我身边这个，王一博。”

“……”室友张着嘴瞪着王一博看久久没说话，直到肖战打开了盒子把室友的味蕾给唤醒，他才一边拿过一根鸡翅一边吼：“肖战你牛的啊居然给你把到了？”

“什么把到了，我这是正儿八经的追他！好不容易才追到的。对吧？”肖战用手肘轻轻碰了王一博一下。

“…不对。”王一博把身体稍微挪开了一些。

肖战发现王一博耳朵尖逐渐泛起的红色，有些坏心眼地道：“确实不对哈，还是我牺牲了色相你才答应的。”

王一博：……

室友：………………

室友受不了的拿起了一盒鸡翅出了门，“我还是出去吧，留给你们空间慢慢调情。”

安静的咀嚼声持续了好一会，王一博才开口：“你这么说也不害臊！”

肖战看着王一博两个耳朵都红透了笑得眼睛都睁不开了，“对嘛，明明是我要害臊的事情你干嘛耳朵这么红啊？”

王一博不干了，伸出手打了肖战好几下，“开始了是吗？”

肖战很想不甘示弱回击但是实在不允许，只能嗷嗷叫：“王一博！你是人吗你！你就趁我两只手都油腻腻地疯狂打我！”

王一博打了好一会儿才安静下来恢复自如的神色，他吮了吮手正色道：“战哥，我有事想跟你说。”


	9. Chapter 9

37

肖战洗了手回来在危襟正坐的王一博对面坐下，看着他严肃苦恼的样子不由得觉得有些好笑，但面上还是稳住了。

“说吧，什么事？”

王一博低头玩了半天手指才抬起头看肖战，“战哥，我们会在一起一辈子吗？”

肖战定定地看了王一博好一会，郑重地点点头，“会。”

“你这么有自信。”

“因为你想，我也想，为什么不会。”

王一博又低下头扯了半天自己的衣服，肖战觉得纽扣好可怜要被扯掉了，王一博才再度开口，“我们可能需要分开好长一段时间。”

“…什么？”肖战感觉自己面部表情有一秒出现了崩坏。

王一博又斟酌了好半天才说：“我爸妈让我出国留学。”

肖战：……

要不是事前已经知道了王一博指的是出国留学的事情肖战觉得自己真的可能要闹个没完了，这人居然能够把这种事情说得跟分手一样？？？

“我的狗崽崽诶，”肖战捏了捏王一博的脸，哭笑不得地道：“你怎么这么可爱呢，这叫远距离恋爱。”

王一博原本低着头不敢去看肖战的反应，一听这话立马抬起了头。

观察了肖战良久确定对方没有一丁点要哭的迹象，王一博终于有些放下心来，但还是不确定地问道：“你为什么看起来不像那天这么激动？”

肖战站起身，把王一博搂紧自己让他靠着自己的胸口。

“因为你提前和我说了。我不是在你要出国的前一刻才发现你准备离开，所以我能心平气和接受，明白吗？”

“但是我以前问过你万一我要离开你很久的时候你会怎样，你…”

王一博话到嘴边戛然而止，当时他好像是没回答自己，并没有说过一句不准不许之类的。

“…我以为你会想要我留下。”

两人安静的抱着，片刻后肖战把王一博放开，他蹲下仰头看着他。

“你想不想去？”

王一博看着肖战挂在嘴角温柔的笑容安心了不少，认真的想了一下道：“以前一直都很想，但是后来不想了。”

肖战没料到王一博会这么答，愣了好几秒。

“为什么？”

“…还没遇到你的时候，我想做的事情想玩的东西有好多好多。可是后来遇到你了，和你在一起变成了最有意思的事情。”

这是肖战听过最动听的情话。

原来自己在王一博心里早就已经占据了这么重要的位置。

其实王一博还有很多没说出口。

小时候看电视时看到剧里的人走了就走了，留下了太多遗憾，只能在临终前寄望于孩子们能替自己完成各种在世时或者年轻时无法完成的心愿。最后孩子们虽然办到了，王一博仍然觉得，毕竟不是属于自己完成的事情，就算人给做到了对方也肯定看不到不知道。

所以王一博一直是一个很有目标很有规划的人，世事无常，他不想让自己徒留遗憾，也不想活得太平凡跟所有人差不多的过，那样一点意思也没有。

刚上高中的时候，王一博就决定好了以后要出国留学体验一把生活。所以早早地就看了好多不同地方的大学资料，努力把英语学好考了雅思。努力说服爸妈后，他们也提前帮自己在那里找了房子租着，等自己一过去的时候就有地方落脚了。

但是就在一切都安排得差不多，只差一个高考的时候，他遇到了肖战。

一开始只是觉得他很有意思，交个朋友也无妨。

后来觉得他有点烦，可是还是很有意思。

到最后变成，没看见他的人或者没听到他的声音就会很想他，感觉做什么都少了点意思。

38

肖战还是很温和的笑着，但是语气却加重了一些。

“那么一博，你有没有想过，如果不去那间学校念的话，会去哪儿？以后会干什么？”

王一博低头迟疑了片刻才咬牙道：“那我就本地随便找一间啊，反正我成绩这么好不怕找不到学校，他们都会抢着要我的。以后怎么样都好，反正能跟你一直在一起就行。”

王一博自认回答得挺好，抬头一看却发现，肖战的笑容消失了。

“你再说一遍。”肖战气得声音都有些不稳，“你努力了三年，就为了随便找一间继续念？王一博，你确定这样将就以后不会后悔？”

突然站起身，肖战难免有些发晕。再加上心急，原本想扶着桌角站稳却没抓好而踉跄了一下，王一博上前急忙扶好肖战却被拍开了手。

“王一博。我再问你一遍，你想过退路吗？”

王一博皱着眉头，没有回话。

“既然没想过退路，那就勇往直前，不准回头。”肖战语气放缓了些，“以后你再回过头看，你一定会为曾经的将就后悔…”肖战上前把王一博抱紧将脸埋进了对方的肩窝，“爱一个人的前提是要好好爱自己，你不能不为自己的未来打算，我的心里不会好过的，你懂吗？”

王一博还是没说话，只是收臂把肖战也抱紧了，点了点头。

“就算你出国了我们会很久见不到面，那我们也是一直在一起的，我们可以视频，不能视频我们就电话聊，不能电话聊我们就信息聊，反正早安晚安不落下。”

王一博感觉肖战的声音听起来闷闷的，开口问道：“战哥，你是不是哭了？”

“…你闭嘴不要讲话不要动，我们就好好的抱一下，这个气氛不抱一下感觉亏了。”肖战把脸埋得更深了。

“…好好好，”似乎是被肖战的撒娇可爱到了，王一博差点没忍住笑出声，“我们抱多久都行。”

肖战其实很感动，王一博把自己规划到了自己的未来里，但这个未来要是只剩下他一个人是不行的。很多的感情就是因为当初的一腔热情不顾后果走到了终点，他不要这种快餐式轰轰烈烈的恋爱，他想要的是和王一博一辈子稳稳的幸福。

“哎战哥你…”王一博本想调笑一下肖战不是说要好好抱不准动，但才刚开口就被封住了唇。

肖战像是发了狠，每一下都吻得很用力，中间就算王一博嘴唇被磕破了吃痛地闷哼了好几声肖战也还是没停下来。肖战边吻边推搡着王一博往床边的方向去，但两人都跌到了床上后仅对视了一眼又急不可耐地吻到了一起。

王一博的手抚上了肖战的腰，然后渐渐游走到他胸前。肖战耐不住痒，放开王一博偏头喘了口气，王一博就着肖战的脖子一口咬了上去，尔后一个反扑，把人给压在了自己身下。

肖战仰头又想接着吻，王一博往后躲了躲，伸出食指轻碰了一下肖战的唇。

“战哥，锁门了吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

39

一路上肖战和王一博都在被人行注目礼。

大家都很好奇走在肖战身边这位小男生是谁，但又不好意思直接问，结果路过的人打招呼时都是这样的：

“肖战！还有身边的弟弟你好呀！”

“肖战你身边的弟弟好可爱！”

“肖战今天还带了小弟弟来校园逛！”

……

王一博忍不住了，忿忿不平地碎碎念：“以前同学老师都说我很高冷很酷盖，为什么到了你这里就变成了很可爱！还有你看刚刚走过去那几个女的，看着我俩在那笑的那样子奇奇怪怪的…”

肖战听着觉得好笑，转头去看身边的人。

也许是因为刘海不像平时去上学需要刻意梳理而随意散落着的关系，肖战有些自恋却自信地觉得，也或者是因为现在自己在这个小朋友身边。王一博自己都没发现，此刻的他脸上正挂着浅浅的笑容，不像平时毫无表情。

“习惯就好，毕竟哥哥我平时呢不会随便把人带在自己身边走。”

王一博很不想承认自己被撩得有点不好意思，但自己的脸颊确实正在发烫。

迎面突然快步走来了个中年人，王一博感觉身边的人有一瞬间的停顿，还想把他拉着就跑。

但是在两个人稍微拐了方向后那人就来到了他们的面前，还笑眯眯地盯着肖战看：“嗨~”

“嗨。”肖战皮笑肉不笑。

“你身边这个小朋友是谁？”中年人把手放到了王一博头上，“是准备进来这里念书的弟弟吗？”

猝不及防被撸了一把头发的王一博：……？

“这个小朋友不准备来我们这里念。”

王一博感觉自己被拉着向后退了一步。

“那…”

那人还想说什么被肖战语速极快地堵了回去，“哎你问什么问，老红您教课了一天多累，赶紧去歇着吧别打扰我们！”

王一博人都傻了，肖战这么说话教授看起来也没生气的样子依然笑呵呵的，但下一秒王一博就要怀疑自己的耳朵了。

老红笑得万分嚣张：“你个王八…”

王一博：？？？？？？

这个教授刚才叫我战哥什么？王八？？？

“哎老红我错了，这个小朋友只是来找我玩玩我现在送他回去等会就回来了！再见老红！”

虽然很懵逼，但王一博在被拉走的那一刻还是礼貌地打了个招呼，“教授再见。”

王一博看着那中年人笑得见牙不眼朝自己这边喊：“乖宝宝再见！”，也跟着笑着挥了挥手。

好有意思的教授叔叔。

等到坐上公交车的那一刻，王一博才问出心中憋了好久的疑问。

“战哥，你…都这么和教授说话的？”

肖战偏头看着王一博，手托着下巴轻挑眉毛笑着道：“不可以学哈，小孩子不可以这样讲话的知道吗？”

“好。”王一博其实对于肖战老是叫自己小朋友小孩子这件事特别无语，但同时又因为肖战在这么叫自己的时候就像在撒娇而十分受用。王一博点点头，乖乖坐好，不准备继续问了。

但是肖战见王一博安静了后又自己开口解释，“我和这个教授的关系很好，所以只要不是上课时间，我们就是像朋友一样相处，我只有和这个教授是这么说话的。”

王一博沉默了一会，有些犹豫地开口：“我以后能遇到这样的教授吗？”

肖战以为王一博是担心怕碰到这么说话的教授会招架不住，安抚道：“别慌，也不是人人在大学都能碰上这样的教授。”

可是王一博不是怕碰上，他挠了挠头：“我不慌，我还挺羡慕你能有这样的教授，下课后就能和学生打成一片，多有意思。”

“啊...会的，到时候哥哥生日的时候帮你许愿，让你碰上的教授都是会和学生闹在一起玩的那种。”

王一博一听这话笑了半天，“你以为你是有什么特异功能吗，许个愿包实现。”

肖战撇了撇嘴，“那你生日时许愿也行，你许也很灵的。”

“说起来，我的生日也快到了，你给我准备好礼物了吗？”

肖战笑而不语。

王一博伸出手在肖战前面晃，“我亲爱的战哥，我有生日礼物吗？”

“你喜欢什么？我到时候带你去买。”

“你没有给我准备？”王一博收起笑容，双眼都瞪大了，“喂肖战你不是吧，你居然没给我准备礼物？”

“唉哟有有有，”肖战成功逗到了王一博很是快乐，见好就收，“我早就准备好了，耐心等着吧。”

40

肖战万分庆幸今天只有上午的课。

一下课肖战就冲回了宿舍溜出校外直奔离王一博家最近的蛋糕店，结果一个没注意摔了一跤坐到了泥坑上，不止大半个裤子都脏了，身上到处都有被溅到的泥巴印子。

王一博一开门还以为自己家来了个推销黑人牙膏的，定睛一看居然是自己男朋友，吓了一大跳，赶紧把人给放了进来。

王一博把肖战手上提着的东西一把接过随手放到一边，拉着肖战上下查看。

“你怎么把自己搞成这样，是摔哪了吗？”

“没事没事，路上因为下过雨有点滑不小心滑倒了，”肖战拿起蛋糕打开又检查了一遍才放进冰箱里，“还好蛋糕没事。”

“你这人也真是…”王一博看肖战毫不在意自己只顾着那蛋糕的样子说也不是骂更不对，叹了口气，“你赶紧去洗一洗吧，你好脏。”

“我洗我洗，你到客厅还是房间躺着等我，我很快好。”

王一博一听这话都愣了，在原地呆立了几秒才转身，但是肖战已经把浴室门飞快地给关上了。

王一博内心不断地卧槽，扒拉到浴室门边大吼：“战哥，我敬佩的战哥，你刚才说的是我想的那个意思吗？”

“啊？什么？”肖战没听清，也觉得是小朋友又趁机想开自己玩笑就没理，“你去拿衣服给我，等我出去再给你庆生。”

王一博：……

什么啊，敢情是自己想多了。

王一博小声嘟囔着回到了客厅，有些好奇地翻着看那两大袋东西。

精美的礼物纸看起来像是把好些盒子全给包扎在了一起，王一博拿起来晃了晃，里头像是很多小玩意撞击在一起，发出了清脆的响声。王一博看着这大个儿再听这声音，差点都要怀疑是不是肖战从批发店给自己买小玩具打包在一起了。

“小朋友，还没拆礼物吧？”

王一博闻声扭头看去，咽了口口水。

怎么说呢，肖战现在看起来好性感。水珠从发梢上滴落，滑落到了脸颊，再被肖战用毛巾给抹去。

“怎么不回答？”肖战走到王一博身边坐下拿起了礼盒看了看，“幸好还没拆，礼物要切了蛋糕才能拆，要不就没有仪式感了。”

沐浴露的香味不断传来，王一博看着肖战近在咫尺的笑容和笑得眼角弯弯的双眼，喃喃开口道：“…仪式感？”

“嗯，”肖战丝毫没发现王一博已经离自己越靠越还在眉飞色舞地说，“我跟你说哦，近仪式感很重要的，少了步骤就不完美了。”

“那这个礼物我可以等下再拆，现在我先拆另一个。”

肖战终于停下了擦着头发的手，疑惑地问：“还有另一个？我只买了这份礼物啊？”

“你。”

原本肖战在听见这个字的时候还在懵逼，但被王一博压倒狠吻的时候反应过来了。

王一博一边吻着肖战，一边把肖战的头发往后拨，接着把手放到了对方的后脑勺让彼此吻得更深入。

在王一博的手探进自己身下的那瞬间肖战赶紧拉住了王一博的手，“去床上。”

“沙发不一样能躺着吗。”王一博抬头看了一眼肖战就想要接着吻，但是肖战双手捂着自己的脸挡着。

“你体谅一下哥哥年级大了又是第一次，床上枕头多我的腰会舒服点…”

王一博微微一愣，随后笑出声，他吻了几下肖战的手，“行，我的好哥哥。”

两人边吻边褪下衣物，跌跌撞撞地倒在了床上。王一博俯身看着肖战，轻喘道：“战哥，你还没有说。”

“说什么？”肖战茫然极了，“请…享用我吧？”

王一博整张脸都红了，也不知道是羞的还是气的，“…不是这句！你说的仪式感呢？”

“哦，不是这句啊。”肖战脸也跟着红起来了，两人笑了好半天，肖战深吸一口气稳住情绪，“生日快乐呀王一博，成年了是个大男人啦，要比我爱你更爱我哟。”

王一博轻吻了肖战的鼻子一下，“我每一天都会比昨天更爱你，总有一天会超过你。”


	11. Chapter 11

41

王一博看着身边熟睡的人，心里很是满足，虽然背上还是有点疼。

或许是感觉到了身边的热源离开了自己，肖战哼哼着往王一博的方向靠了靠。

这让王一博没来由地心生了一丝想把肖战给吻醒的想法。向来想到就要做到的王一博也马上这么干了，果不其然肖战皱起了眉头，但也渐渐开始回应着对方的细腻缠绵的吻。

两人互相轻啄了半天才分开，王一博低头看着眼神还有些迷离的肖战轻声道：“刚才被你咬过和抓过的地方好疼。”

一听这话原本来搂在王一博腰上的手马上就下来了，肖战推开身上的王一博指着他骂骂咧咧：“王一博你是人吗你，我现在屁股痛腰痛我都还没说啥呢！”

“我错了我错了，”王一博又爬回了肖战身边抱着他，“等会晚餐我来做，给你赔罪。”

“算了吧，”肖战叹了口气，“今天你是寿星，再说了我今天准备做的是火锅，底料我买好了，肉啊菜啊我弄弄就能吃了。”

“既然那么简单那我来做啊，你在旁边指导我干嘛就行了。”

“你真的行吗？”

“男人不能说不行。”

肖战：……

“哎行行行，你最棒了，交给你吧。”

44

在王一博经历了两小时的厨房噩梦后，终于两人能好好坐下来开吃了。

肖战双手托着下巴，盯着还在烧的汤锅望眼欲穿，嘴里喃喃地念叨着：“好饿好饿好饿我真的好饿…”

王一博看着肖战很无语，“你别唱了，越唱越饿。”

肖战把身体往后整个人靠到了椅背上叹气，“还好我今天请假了不用赶回宿舍，今天一天的安排肯定不会搞得匆匆忙忙。你说说你，明明干什么都挺牛的，为什么进到了厨房就跟爱丽丝大冒险似的？”

“…不是梦游仙境吗，爱丽丝大冒险是什么？”王一博满脸疑惑。

肖战：……

王一博无视了肖战鄙视自己的眼神，见水一开就把肉菜一股脑地倒里头去搅啊搅，在王一博要拿下一盘也倒进去的时候肖战赶紧制止，“别啊等会再下肉别煮老了！”

对于王一博从锅里捞出肉菜的时候先放到自己的碗里这一举动肖战很是满意，忍不住夸赞道：“王一博是个大人啦都懂得孝敬男朋友了！”

“那是。”王一博脸上都笑出了小括号，“我可是二十四孝最佳男友。”

居然还臭屁上了。

肖战看着王一博吃得很高兴的样子就想以作为大哥哥的身份趁机教育一下，“怎么样，自己动手做的饭吃起来是不是特别香？”

“不是。”王一博头也不抬地吸溜着面，“只要是跟你一起吃吃什么都香。”

本来只是想教育一下自家男朋友要好好学做饭结果被毫无预兆的撩了一下，肖战表情僵了好几秒，连忙开吃来掩饰内心的害羞。

45

王一博盯着面前的墙壁快要三分钟了。

刚才两人吃得差不多后肖战就急急忙忙地把王一博拉到沙发前坐下，还命令他转过身盯着墙壁不准回头看。搞得现在王一博严重怀疑，自己是不是因为下午一开始太着急把男朋友弄痛了而被罚着面壁思过。

“战哥！肖战啊！”王一博扯着嗓门叫，“你到底好了没！”

“来了来了！”肖战慢慢走到了王一博身后，“转过来吧。”

王一博转过身的时候就看到了手捧着蛋糕的肖战，在烛光的映照下双眼有火花在跳跃，整个轮廓都显得特别柔和。

那双带着笑意的眼睛深情地看着自己，柔声道：“快许愿。”

王一博突然就觉得眼前都变模糊了一些，赶忙抹了把泪，双手合十闭着眼虔诚地想道：

“我和肖战要永远在一起。”

“我爸妈，还有我身边所有的人都要永远开开心心健健康康。”

“最后一个愿望…肖战笑起来的样子真的太太太好看了，希望他天天都开开心心。”

“许愿好了接下来切蛋糕！”

王一博看着肖战，这激动的样子也不知道在兴奋些什么，但还是跟着一起乐了。

“嗯。”

这是肖战第一次给男朋友过生日，当然很兴奋。

王一博切好蛋糕后，肖战扑上去一把抱住了王一博。

“我再说一次好了。”

“王一博，生日快乐！”

王一博正要回抱肖战呢，肖战又撒开手蹦蹦跳跳地去吧礼物给拿来了，献宝一样地伸到了王一博跟前，“快拆快拆！”

好几个盒子在王一博拆开礼物纸后登时掉了出来。王一博看着那几个盒子很是惊讶：“战哥，你怎么知道我很喜欢拼乐高？而且这几款都还是最新系列，还好我还没下单，要不然你不是亏大了？”

“我说了你别气哈。”肖战眼神有些躲闪不敢看王一博，“我偷偷看了你淘宝搜索记录。”

“就这样？”王一博不以为然，“我还以为你是因为我书包上的钥匙扣而联想丰富知道的。”

“…哎呀你就说你喜不喜欢！”肖战往王一博的胳膊打了一下，“我选了好久才选好的。”

“喜欢喜欢，我男朋友送的我肯定喜欢。”王一博用指尖抠了一把蛋糕上的奶油，“男朋友送的蛋糕也好吃。”

王一博把唇贴上肖战的，把舌尖推进了对方的口中。

两人缠绵片刻后，王一博抵着肖战额头问道：“怎么样，是不是很好吃？”

肖战有些意犹未尽地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角。

“嗯。很甜。”

46

“狗崽崽。你有没有听过一个关于星星的传说？”

“星星？没听说过，”王一博歪头看着肖战：“什么传说？”

“嗯？你居然没听过吗？”肖战看着王一博充满疑惑的眼神心里也很疑惑。

奇怪了，当初还是对方告诉的自己，才有机会改变结局的。难道时空扭转之类导致一些事情也本能的变了？

肖战陷入了沉思。

第一次见面时表情语气都不一样。

主动约饭的人对调了。

告白的场景倒是一样。

接下来的走向似乎一样又不一样，比如自己之前就没有老给他补课，但倒是有常常上他家给他做吃的，但做了饭和人接了个吻就走了。

高考完后当时自己是主动去找他的，而这一次他偷偷来找自己。

还有一个最关键的点，碰到了个可怕的菲姐。

但是在遇到菲姐之前是因为王一博出国了…那个时候他俩完全不欢而散…

“我应该听说过吗？这个传说很火？”王一博换了个姿势躺在肖战身上腿上，躺下时头发蹭得肖战大腿有些痒把人给拉回了神。

王一博舒服的伸展着四肢：“把那个什么传说说来听听？”

啧。想那么多干嘛，反正成功把人给留在自己身边了。

肖战低头看着王一博，眼神是自己从未觉察的温柔。

“传说，只要对着最亮的那颗星星许愿，并在心里默念一个名字，小精灵就会出现，帮许愿的人实现和那个人有关的一个愿望。”

王一博扭头看向窗外，“外面没有星星。”

王一博又抬头看着肖战，“但是你眼里有。”

肖战一怔，半晌失笑道：“我的王一博好自恋啊，自己夸自己是星星吗？”

肖战低头在王一博的额头落下一个浅吻：“也行吧，除了我爸妈以外，你就是我生命中最亮的那颗星星。”

王一博是真的觉得肖战的眼里有星星。

肖战的眼睛总是亮亮的，尤其是当他只看着自己的时候。

仿佛整个星空都落在自己身上。

肖战看王一博看着自己笑得傻里傻气地也跟着笑，“你笑什么啊？笑得这么傻。”

“你才傻呢，”王一博轻抚着肖战的脸庞，“我在想，明明一开始看你像个傻逼，可为什么遇到了你之后天天都那么开心？”

“说谁傻逼呢。”

肖战把手覆上摸着自己脸颊的那只手，轻笑道。

“因为，我是来爱你的。”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文到这里就完结啦。
> 
> 其实这不是我最早有想法开始动笔的坑，但这是我第一个最先填的坑。
> 
> 最开始写这个梗的时候只是想写个上中下小短篇，但是开始落笔到发出第一篇的时候突然有了想把这篇好好写完的想法。
> 
> 其实动机很单纯，整篇文的中心我只想表达——别做会让自己后悔的事。
> 
> 每件事情都是有因果链的。
> 
> 我们所做的每一件事事，都会间接影响事情的走向。
> 
> 因为偶然的机遇才能回到过去，重新改变自己当时所做的决定。
> 
> 但是现实是不可能有机会能回到过去改变未来的。
> 
> 所以，我们做每个决定前都应该思前顾后，不要做出会伤己又害人的事，各种方面各种意义上的。
> 
> 至于文为什么叫坠落星空呢，因为在我开始落笔的时候听的就是这首歌，感觉还挺贴合这篇文的意境，就用了这名字。
> 
> 番外会有的！大概三到五篇~
> 
> 新坑也在路上了！
> 
> 希望你们看了能喜欢。
> 
> 喜欢我作品的话也能在这里关注我：  
> https://yvette-lynn.lofter.com/


	12. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *非典型穿越到过去改变未来梗
> 
> *年龄差私设
> 
> *高三博X大三战
> 
> （现在已经是大一博X大三战啦）

机场内人头攒动，但这并不妨碍肖战从一片黑压压的头顶中认出他的男朋友。  
王一博穿过人流，快步来到了肖战跟前。

“好久不见，我的战哥还是这么帅。”  
“好久不见，我的狗崽崽嘴还是这么甜。”

两人对视了好几秒笑出声，笑声之大引得路过的行人们纷纷侧目。  
王一博及时把手中的袋子递到肖战面前，“给，迟到的生日礼物。”

肖战接过，往里头瞅了一眼。  
“想要我回去拆还是现在拆？”  
“战哥这么有仪式感，肯定是回去在只有我们俩的时候才看。”  
肖战没说话，但是嘴角笑容越发灿烂了。

“说实话，我现在真的想抱抱你，但是我担心小兔子会被吓一大跳。”王一博满脸都是求表扬的表情看着肖战，“所以我会努力忍到回家再抱抱你的。”

肖战轻声笑了一下，停下脚步面对着王一博站好，张开了双臂。  
“抱。”

王一博往前迈了两步，抱紧了。  
“战哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你真的是全世界最温柔的人了。”

身在热恋中却好几个月都见得到摸不着，两个人的欲望因子早已经蠢蠢欲动。关上门的那一刻，王一博就把人给摁倒门上狠狠一顿亲吻，期间肖战被咬了好几下也不恼，只是把对方搂紧了再一遍遍轻抚着对方的背。

十二月的空气明明寒凉，但对于此刻的他们来说是燥热的。

随着王一博把手探入到对方的裤子里不紧不慢地套弄，肖战难耐地扬起了头，王一博舔着肖战的唇下痣，尔后绵长的吻从肖战的喉结一路向下，停在了小腹上。  
“战哥，你看，它也在说他很想我。”  
“……”  
肖战把手指插入王一博的发间，略微不满地往自己方向按了按，催促道：“既然它想你了你就赶紧的缓解它的相思愁。”

王一博偏偏不依，停下了手上的动作抬起了头。  
“我知道它想我。”  
“你呢？”

肖战有些不满，又按了王一博一下。

王一博唇角微挑，舌头伸出，情色地绕着它舔了一圈，他直直地望进对方明显迷离的眼睛说道。  
“如果你也想我，就说出来。”

“我都这样了…”肖战粗喘着气，“你是不是男人？”

王一博加快了速度，看着肖战发颤到险些站不住的样子又停了下来。

“等会让你验证一下我到底是不是男人。”

这场仗终究没干到最后一步，原本想在用嘴后真枪实战的两人不得不因为时间不够这个现实而停下。

肖战和王一博两人鸡飞狗跳地收拾着家里，一人吸尘一人换床单整理衣橱，都希望赶在王一博爸妈到来前整理好房间。

“王一博我真的好想揍你，你干嘛不早点跟我说你家人要过来啊？”  
“那我不是见到你太兴奋就给忘了嘛。”  
“唉哟你还委屈巴巴的，你根本就是泰迪成精了！”

王一博眉头一挑，嘴角勾起十分人畜无害但在肖战看来十分暧昧的笑容。  
“你还不是和我一样急，都爽得叫成那样了…”

“我操，”肖战双眼瞪得浑圆转身就想去打王一博，“你不要讲话你闭嘴，人形泰迪就是你！”  
“也只是对着你才变成人形泰迪啊，对着别人你看我还变不变？”

“那可不行你想都别想。”肖战把空行李箱给放好后坐下，“话说，你觉不觉得我应该去买点什么礼物给你爸妈？”  
“不用啦，我战哥那么厉害，做几道菜肯定就能过关！”王一博关上吸尘机，走过去捏了捏肖战的脸蛋，“毕竟我爸妈跟我一样爱吃。”

肖战微眯着眼斜视着王一博，“…我记得某人以前还跟我说，什么口味不一样总一起吃饭多麻烦。”  
“此一时彼一时，我被追难道还不能假矜持一下吗？” 王一博捏了一下肖战的腰窝。

王一博捏的力道不轻不重的，不疼但有些痒，肖战没忍住搓了搓想把腹间传来的异样感压下。  
“What？王一博你是人吗你！我当时是真的怕你以后都不要跟我一块吃饭了！结果你来了一句假矜持？？？”

闹着差点又闹到床上去的时候，门铃响了。


	13. 番外二

王爸爸坐在客厅悠哉地喝着茶，王妈妈则是负着手背像老领导那样在视察，从客厅到房间再到厨房，没一个地方落下。

肖战感觉自己之后保研面试时都不会比现在更紧张，菲姐当时到底怎么跟王一博爸妈讲的嘛？也没听王一博跟自己讲过这事，这么突然的杀过来自己是一点心里准备也没有啊…

肖战向王一博抛去一个怎么办的眼神，结果那人耸了耸肩，还嘟了个嘴给自己看。  
“静观其变。”王一博趁自家妈妈打开冰箱看的时候对肖战悄声道。

“……”  
肖战看王一博满不在乎的是真的想打人，几个意思啊，你爸妈万一反对我们在一起呢！好歹给我支个招或者给我点暗示等下要不要和你一起跪啊！

“那个，小肖啊…”  
客厅传来了王爸爸的呼唤把肖战吓得一个激灵，但是肖战还是马上硬着头皮过去了，“叔叔，怎么了吗？”

王爸爸把茶杯放下，往自己身边的沙发拍了拍，笑得慈祥和煦：“来，坐。”  
肖战危襟正坐，还没来得及深吸一口气呢王爸爸就开口了：“小肖为什么会在这里啊？这里照理说这么久没人住应该会落灰，可是现在看起来这么干净，平时是你过来打扫吗？”

“……”

要是这个世界有特异功能的存在，王爸爸的透视眼应该能看见肖战背后都在冒冷汗。

“其实我和一博认识很久了，所以他让我有空的时候可以过来帮他照顾一下房子。”  
肖战看王爸爸还是笑眯眯看着自己，咽了咽口水又继续说：“那我就想，既然照顾了我就顺便帮忙打扫一下，这样他回来的时候也不用再特地费精力打扫一遍能直接休息了。”

“是个好孩子啊。谢谢你照顾我们家一博了。”王爸爸又端起茶杯小抿了一口，“小家伙小小年纪泡茶手艺倒是好，这茶真的深得我心。”

肖战一听被夸高兴了，“没有没有，因为我爸妈他们也爱喝茶，所以我小时候都会跟我妈学着泡。”

王爸爸点点头，“这茶叶也挺香，在哪儿买的？”

“这是我之前回家的时候从家里拿的，您要是喜欢我可以拿些让您带回去。”

聊了这么几个回合肖战也放松下来了开始主动和王爸爸攀谈，等到王妈妈视察结束出来看到的就是王爸爸拿着手机在翻相片给肖战看小时候的王一博。

王一博看了一眼几乎是马上就冲上去抢走了手机，“爸！你怎么可以让肖战看到这些！”  
“为什么不行？小时候的样子多可爱，小肖肯定也想看。”王爸爸试着拿回手机无果坐回沙发拍了拍肖战放在身旁的手掌，“小肖，你等我之后找得细些再给你传照片。”

“谢谢叔叔！”肖战得意地冲王一博挑眉，对方气呼呼地挥拳往肖战手臂砸过去。

王妈妈把这一举动尽收眼帘，抱着手臂不动声色地问：“小肖和我们一博是怎么认识的？”

“啊…”肖战还沉浸在能看见小时候的王一博的喜悦中顺嘴说道：“我跟他路上偶然碰到认识的。”

“……”  
王妈妈和王爸爸面面相觑了好几秒才再度看向肖战：“所以你们现在是什么关系？”

这句话一问出口让肖战顿时清醒，王一博也有点措手不及，赶紧拉了拉王妈妈的手，“干嘛突然这么问啊很莫名其妙，我们就关系很好啊。”

“阿姨。”肖战原来还放在沙发上的手不自觉抠着沙发，尽量冷静道：“我俩是同个高中的，我们是同个高中的学长学弟，经常一起吃饭，一博来来过我学校参观呢。”

“关系这么好？”

王妈妈还是没什么表情，肖战心里已经慌得不行了。

就在肖战准备和王一博打眼色想说索性直接坦白说算了，王妈妈却轻声笑了一下。

“你们俩也别演了，我都听小菲说了，你们俩可不只是什么学长学弟的关系。”


	14. 番外三

两人都以为自己会被好好修理一顿，尤其是肖战，心里慌得一逼已经准备好架势随时准备拉着王一博对着两老开跪，结果王妈妈只是把肖战拉到自己跟前仔细端详。

王一博看自家妈妈那跟鉴定古董一样的看肖战忍不住把人给拉回自己身边，“妈你不要摸他了，你到底在检查什么啊？”

“哎呀急什么啊，”王妈妈又把肖战拉回自己身边，“孩子他爸你看看，这孩子这皮相是真的好看啊，就是这手有些小印子，像是被热油溅到留下的。”

肖战没跟上王妈妈的思路现在听到王妈妈这么说自己都没反应过来，“啊是没错，但是…”

王爸爸在旁边接话，拿着茶杯的手都没放下来过，“我刚才探过了，这孩子在家是会给爸妈泡茶的那种，可乖了！”

王妈妈点点头，又把肖战的手指举起来一根根查看，“小肖，你会做饭吗？”

肖战还没来得及说什么，王一博就已经把话头接过了：“会！我战哥做饭可好吃了，当时我快高考的时候都是战哥天天来给我做饭吃！”

“…哪有天天做啊你别这么夸张啊…”肖战压低声音瞪了王一博一眼，现在什么情况都还没个眉目你能不能等会再飘！

但是王一博可能是仗着爸妈都在看觉得肖战再想炸毛都拿他没办法，又接着说，“他那时候还给我补习了！天天都督促我要早早睡觉…我不说了。”

王一博还想再说但是眼一瞟接受到了肖战的死亡视线还是乖乖闭嘴了，适当逗逗就好，要不哥哥急了该咬人了…以前被咬了一口那牙印三天才消，实在是有阴影了。

“小肖，阿姨跟你说啊，你不能太惯着一博，”王妈妈把肖战拉到自己和王爸爸之间坐下，语重心长地握着他手拍了拍，“那会我们去旅行的时候我就觉出不对劲了，那孩子吃什么都会点评几句没家里的好吃，我还纳闷呢我们两老不在他身边他肯定成天吃外卖的，再说了，我也没给他给他做过那些菜色啊。”

“唉哟孩子他妈你快别念叨了。”王爸爸终于把茶杯一放，“小肖，实不相瞒我们其实也想尝尝你的手艺，你给我们随便做几道家常菜，好不好？”

“……”

虽然是在问的但是都把人给拉起来走向厨房了自己也不能拒绝嘛…总之没有被骂没有要跪让自己干什么都行啊！

肖战如释重负地点了点头，“叔叔阿姨您们坐着等我一会儿，我很快好。”

“小肖做的菜是真的很好吃啊，难怪一博的嘴变得这么叼。”

王爸爸夹了一把肉丝再海塞了一大口饭，“哎呀好久没吃到好吃的家常菜了。”

“……”王妈妈在桌底下踢了王爸爸一脚但是王爸爸反应极快地躲开了，“你要是也能多做饭就好了我可太想吃你做的菜了。”

被误伤的肖战：…………

“其实一开始小菲告诉我们的时候我们真的很生气，很不理解，甚至想直接让我们一博直接长久定居在那里算了。”王妈妈放下手中的碗筷，“但是小菲跟我们夸你了，小肖。”

王爸爸在旁边边吃边附和道：“一博他姐姐从来就爱损人，但是她头一回没说你有哪里让她看不顺眼的，就要我们先别急着气，先好好看看一博的变化。”

“那我们发现这孩子确实话变多了，从里到外也柔和了不少，甚至还说以后会学做饭给我们吃！”王妈妈乐呵呵地起身笑着给肖战夹了点菜，“我们都被吓到了，从小不进厨房的说以后要做饭给我们吃，还说了不止一两次绝对不是一时兴起。”

“可不是吗，既然人有在变得更好我们就没理由反对了。今天这一趟见到了小肖，我们都相信一博和你在一起一定能过得开心。世俗的眼光有时候很恶毒，但是生活是你们自己的，叔叔希望你们在一起了就不要顾忌那些有可能会被打在你们身上的标签，要好好过。”王爸爸说完后把目光从肖战身上移向王一博，“知道吗？”

王一博一开始觉得爸妈虽然反应不大，但也不一定能马上接受自己和男人在一起；可是今天听爸妈说的这番话，显然是已经为了他们两个的未来设想了很多。王一博被感动得都有些哽咽：“爸妈，谢谢你们，我们两个一定会好好过的。”

而肖战没想到自己不仅没被挨骂还能得到王一博爸妈的祝福，眼眶都红了，“谢谢叔叔阿姨，您们放心，其实我有想过带一博回去看我爸妈，这样看来等下回一博假期回来的话就能提上日程了。”

自从王一博到英国念书后肖战就一直和自己的父母说这事，从说服自己的父母接受自己有男朋友的事情，到同意让他找机会把人带回家；这些事肖战从没和王一博提过，以至于王一博现在一听肖战这么说整个人都激动得一拍桌子差点把手边的汤给带洒了还被爸妈同时瞪了一眼，王一博眼疾手快扶好后把碗移开一些距离，“战哥！你居然没提前跟我说！”

肖战只是笑，给身边两老夹菜后安静地吃着，察觉到王一博一直盯着自己看的眼神才说。

“想给你惊喜。”

这顿饭很普通，却也很特别。

这世上有太多的聚散离合爱而不得，没有什么比爱人在身边和家人们真心的祝福更重要。


	15. 番外四

“我们现在在关西国际机场，这里据说是全日本第二大国际机场哦…”肖战把自拍杆举高慢慢地转了一圈，“然后呢，我们现在迷路了。”

“肖战！”王一博戳了一下拍Vlog拍得正投入的人的腰，“我服了你了先别录了帮我一起找出口啊！”

“我有在帮忙找啊！”肖战把自拍杆拉低让镜头贴近自己小声道：“小朋友森七七了我先跟他一起去找柜台姐姐问一下路。”

“现在我们在前往市区的路上。”肖战把身体往后靠了些把头枕在王一博的胸口上，“我男朋友说现在先搭电车，之后才坐计程车。”

王一博看了一眼镜头尔后亲了一下肖战的头发，“来日本不搭一趟电车感受一下太可惜了。”

“车里真的好安静啊。我现在要先收手机啦，等会到了我再拍。”

肖战关上手机后王一博把肖战再拉回靠到自己身上，接着把手搂上对方的腰无奈地笑了一下，“拍Vlog你是认真的。”

“那当然啦，我们第一次一起出来旅行！”肖战把手覆上腰上那只手把玩着手指，“必须好好拍，到时候做了影片我还要备份起来。”

“你说我们现在像不像私奔？”

“我们来这里玩的事情你我爸妈都知道，私奔的前提是除了主角以外就没人知道了啊。”

“可惜了哈。我真的很好奇私奔是什么感觉。”

“怎么的你还想体验这种刺激啊？那种短暂的刺激和快乐，噫。”

王一博倒是很同意这说法，私奔这种事放到现实来看就很累，到最后主角肯定还是会分开，不值得。  
“感谢战哥当时提前给咱爸妈做好心理准备，让我们现在不至于落到为爱私奔的地步。”

“快别说这事了，一提这个我就想到我爸私藏的白酒被你们几个一晚上干没了，是真能喝啊白酒就这么干？我万万没想到最能喝的居然是你，王一博你是真牛逼。”

“可不是吗，连带着把你都干没了。”

“……”真是哪壶不开提哪壶，肖战气得磨了磨牙，“给我闭嘴吧你。”

两年前肖战把王一博带回家去的时候太阳已经下山了肖妈妈说干脆让人留下来吃饭住一晚吧，肖爸爸说既然这样顺便喝个酒，他也想套王一博这小子的话让他看看王一博到底是看上了自家孩子哪点，结果肖妈妈本来在旁边看着看着也拿来喝了，三个人越喝越开心，剩下肖战一个不会喝酒的瞪着他们仨怎么阻止都没用。  
最后王一博喝兴奋了直接就回房里按着肖战要了三次……

真是够了，就因为当时自家老爸跟小朋友说了一句“会喝酒的我放心了，是个好男人！”，王一博就开心了足足一周，肖战现在想起来都觉得屁股在痛。

原本两人说好到了市区后就先去逛街的，但是走没一会两个人就跟老头子一样累得不行提前住进了酒店，叫了个自助餐后睡了个天昏地暗，醒来后又腻腻歪歪的做了两次，隔天中午才出门去玩。

“我的天，种类也太多了，就一张脸啊需要这么多种东西往脸上招吗？”王一博拿着一张清单一样样对标着商品，“早安面膜又是个什么玩意，难道还有午安晚安面膜吗？”

“你别说，好像还真有午安晚安的面膜…”肖战拿起了一个盒子往镜头里示意了一下，满脸惊奇地道：“真的好多种类啊，女生皮肤细腻的原因原来就是因为用了这么多保养品吗？”

“那张脸能比自己本身还贵了好几倍，要不是因为她是我姐我才不理她，”王一博嫌弃地吐槽道，“其实一开始我也没打算要理她，就你傻还让她给你列出愿望清单，你看啊这么长一张！我们怕是整个下午都要耗在这里了。”

“唉哟，菲姐对我们俩不好吗，你看她前阵子还给你我分别寄了那么多好吃的，现在就帮她买点东西嘛，久久一次~”

“好好说话回去再撒娇，”王一博打了一下肖战的屁股，“什么久久一次，以后你就知道了有一次就有第二第三次。”

肖战吐了吐舌头把清单接过来拿在自己手上，“要不你去选口红？我来看面膜粉饼什么的？”

“开什么玩笑，让我从一堆红色中找红色我还不如在这里找包装不一样的。”王一博叹了口气，“战哥，等下必须请我吃拉面，赔我精气神。”

“早上去了哲学之道后，现在我们来到了清水寺！”

“你这样真的像导游。”王一博看着肖战指着一处对镜头神叨叨的样子没忍住乐道，“以后有考虑进军旅游业吗？肯定能抢走好多资深导游的饭碗。”

“别只顾着笑我，你也来说点什么啊！”肖战把镜头怼着王一博，“我明明录的我们两个人的Vlog，你都很少说话，这样真的很没仪式感欸！”

“四四四，察点忘了你喜翻仪四感。”王一博看着镜头，“来这里之前我男朋友做了好多攻略，主要就是赏樱花还有逛祠堂，清水寺这里不止可以看樱花，还可以祈福和看文化遗产，还可以拍照，完前就符合我战哥的仪四感。”

“你讲话怎么听着那么欠呢，”肖战打了王一博好几下，“为什么要一直故意平舌讲话啊！”

王一博也没动就站着让肖战那么打自己还笑得不行，“你说话不就一直诶~呢~呐~的吗，我学你啊，向我敬佩的战哥学习！”

肖战与王一博闹得差不多了才牵着手慢慢地走在漫天飘舞的樱花雨之中，突然肖战停下了脚步看向王一博，“小朋友别动。”

王一博瞬间定格，用眼神瞟肖战：“干嘛？”

肖战轻轻拿开王一博发梢的花瓣，“花瓣挡住你了。”

王一博看着肖战邪魅一笑，“差点挡住了你爱我的光芒让你看不见耀眼的我。”

肖战被土味情话噎了一下，尔后又笑开了：“傻逼。”

“呵。”王一博撇撇嘴，“谁傻逼谁知道。”

“王一博你又说我傻逼！你说你为什么老爱说我傻逼！”

“怎么了，你就是傻逼啊。”王一博看着肖战嘟起的嘴笑得眼睛弯弯的，“我就偏偏看中你傻逼，所以我也是傻逼，行了吧？”

谁能想到最初莫名其妙的傻逼现在能成为自己的男朋友呢。  
王一博有时候想，肖战此人其实也没什么特别的，不就是帅了一点又爱哭有时候说话还爱撒娇吗，尤其和自己吵架的时候说话老能噎人了。

可这世上也没有别人能比肖战还特别了。

因为这是除了爸妈以外，自己最爱也最爱自己的肖战啊。

—（全文完.）


End file.
